That Same Old Story
by ForzeOUAT
Summary: Rumplestiltskin's sister appears with unbelievable news. Someone in the psyche ward has been calling for him ...but she has never said the name "Gold."
1. Venastashia

That Same Old Story

A/N Takes place the day after "Skin Deep".

Part 1

Mr. Gold looked up when the door to his shop jingled. He considered for a moment just staying where he was. After yesterday, he didn't really feel up to dealing with anyone. Either in person or on paper. Years of habit, 28 to be exact, caused him to rise to his feet anyway. It was his work that kept him going; that kept him from falling into the depths of grief stricken despair.

When he walked out, he saw a woman milling around. "May I help you find something?"

She turned and he saw a mixture of mirth and curiosity on her face. "A pawn shop? Really? Why am I not surprised?"

He pinned her with his best 'shrivel up and die' stare. "It is not a pawn shop.'

She seemed quite unfazed by his animosity. "Do you buy things here?"

He nodded. "Occasionally."

"Sell things?"

"Yes." His voice was deeper now, a warning that his temper was rising fast.

"Trade?"

"What is your point?"

She grinned and her sharp hazel eyes literally sparkled. "Like I said. Pawn shop."

"Is there a reason you came into my _antique_ shop, or do you have a suicide pact with someone?"

She shook her head. "I can't believe you don't recognize me. I'd be insulted, but this has not been your greatest week, has it?"

Gold's brain finally managed to catch up with him and he stared in astonishment. "Venastashia?"

"Oh, yuck. Just Ven, thanks."


	2. Beginnings

A small boy, perhaps 6, came streaking out of a small hut settled neatly near the river. He was followed by a girl, older, maybe 15, who was shrieking at the top of her lungs. So loudly, in fact, it was a wonder the neighbors didn't come out to see what was going on. "Rumplestiltskin, come back here right now."

He didn't slow down at all. The cookie he was clutching in his hand was still warm, and he had no intention of stopping until it was gone. Several moments and one cookie later, the girl caught up to him. "Those are for Papa."

The boy looked up at his sister with a mixture of excitement and fear in his eyes. "Is he really coming home, Ven?"

She tried to smile and nodded. "Yes, the Queen's guard said his punishment was ended. They are to drop him off tonight. And what shall he find? Apparently not cookies"

Rumple blanched. "Are you really, for real, mad, Ven?"

Ven looked down into those soft brown eyes and that sweet face covered in chocolate and grinned, ruffling his hair. "No, of course not. No more for you, though. Come, we must finish preparing for Papa's return."

As they walked back to the hut, Ven tried not to sigh. Their father had been taken away several years ago as payment for something he had not done. She had no way to know what condition he would be in upon his return. Would he even remember he had children? Would he be insane and have to be put down like a rabid dog? She didn't know the answer. She had no idea what he had endured at the hands of the Queen, but of one thing she was certain …it was possible their father would never heal.


	3. Another Choice

Part 3 Another Choice

Mr. Gold stared in astonishment at the woman who had suddenly appeared in his shop. She was older than the last time he'd seen her, but the eyes, the face, the voice ...they were all the same.

He came out from behind the counter and was immediately caught up in a bear hug. He felt himself pushing her away, as he had done before. He knew what emotional attachments would do to him. She had taught him that lesson well. Love was weakness.

He sighed, and yet he'd allowed his heart to be taken from him, hadn't he? For, if he was sure of nothing else, he knew he no longer possessed his heart. She might have been small, but those sparkling blue eyes and rapid wit had enslaved him as surely as if he were caged.

"Why are you here, Ven? How do you know who I am?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." She eyed him for a moment. "I came as soon as I realized."

"You sent me away, Ven. Does it really matter that you've come now?"

"I had no choice."

He shook his head. "There is always a choice." His voice filled with anger and betrayal. "You made the wrong one."

Ven raised her voice. "What was I to do Rumpl..."

He cut her off. "My name is Mr. Gold."

"Fine. Mr. Gold. What else was I to do? I was 15."

The door jingled again and Emma Swan stepped inside. "I heard raised voices. Is everything okay?"

Neither person answered; in fact she was beginning to wonder if they knew she was there.

Gold tore his eyes from Ven's face and looked at Emma. "Everything is fine, Sheriff. Thank you."

She didn't look convinced, but as it appeared neither party was in immediate danger of killing the other, she let it go.

Gold watched her leave and then fixed his eyes on Ven.

"Semantics. Perhaps we should move from the past and you tell me how you know who you are."

"We're blood. It took longer, but once time started..."

Gold nodded. "The same escape clause I put in for myself worked on you as well."

"Yes."

"Where have you been? I've not seen you about town."

Ven's eyes shadowed with simmering rage. "Queen, asylum, locks, bars."

"Ahhh," Gold said with understanding. Yes, I imagine the two of us would have been quite the threat."

Ven nodded. "I assume that's what she was thinking. Never mind that. I escaped, it's over, I'll move on. I came to you for a reason."

"Indeed?"

Gold started to turn away but Ven grabbed his shoulder. "Listen to me Ru ...whatever the hell your name is. There's a woman in the cell next to mine. She calls out for you. Every night, all night, she yells your name."

Gold looked skeptical. "A woman in the insane asylum calls my name?"

Ven nodded. "Yes, but only in sleep. She never remembers the next day."

It was in that moment that Gold finally caught on to what his sister was saying. "She …she doesn't call for Mr. Gold does she?"

Ven shook her head. "No. Not once has she ever said the name Gold."

"It's not possible." His head was spinning, and he was feeling slightly nauseous. He reached out to clutch the counter. Ven started to grab him, but he waved her away, took a breath and composed himself. "No. It's simply not possible."

"You know who I'm talking about." It wasn't a question.

"I might know if it was remotely possible, but she is dead." He raised his hand and grabbed Ven's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "She's dead."

"Who's down there, brother?" Ven tried to speak softly. This was obviously too much for him, which begged the question why?

She had always followed his progress, from the farming village where he grew up, to his meeting that horrible woman who walked away from her husband and son, to his becoming the Dark One. He would never believe that she had kept her eye on him in case something terrible happened. Her own magic was far more pure than his and she used it only as needed. He could not see that she had done what she felt best; that he was better off where he was. That there simply was no other choice.

He remained silent; pain mixed with passion, hope mixed with fear was etched all over his face. She was someone important to him, of this Ven was absolutely certain.

"Did you ever see her? Hear her? What did she look like? Did she have an accent? Well, you know, something different from here in Maine?"

"Only glimpses through the cracks in my food slot, but I saw dark hair, blue eyes, and you're right, she did have an accent. In this realm, I suppose we'd call it English. She was small. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you. Well, she was also very kind. She always had encouraging words when we were returned to our cells after 'treatment'. You know her, don't you?"

Ven had looked away while she was speaking. The horrors of what they had all endured at the hands of the Queen flashed through her mind. When she looked back, her brother's face was white.

"Yes. Yes I do know her."


	4. Homecoming

Part 4 Homecoming

Ven, Rumple and a stranger all sat together at their small dinner table. She cringed every time she saw her brother look longingly at his father, but the man still remained silent. He'd not spoken at all since his arrival and Ven was beginning to think he might not ever again.

He looked like her father, but his coal black eyes were vacant. No one was there.

After final meal, she sent her brother to bed assuring him she would be along shortly. When he disappeared up into their tiny loft, she turned to the man the Queen had sent back to them.

"Look, I know ...well, no, I don't know, but I imagine whatever happened was horrible."

Her father shuddered, confirming her suspicions. Ven sighed. She had a heart, honestly, but right now she needed to act for the sake of her brother. If their father couldn't get past this, they were going to lose everything. "I need you to let it go, father. I can take care of myself but there is a boy upstairs who needs you."

No response. That brief flicker of emotion she'd seen when she'd mentioned the Queen was gone. Ven raised her voice. Not by much, as she didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to hear her, but enough to convey her anger. "What would you have me do? Will you be able to move forward? Father? For the gods' sake, ANSWER ME!"

He finally looked up and met her eyes. Ven shivered. Her father was gone. Whatever the Queen had done had striped away his soul. She didn't think he was coming back. She couldn't care for both of them. Her brother had been enough of a challenge, but a grown man? She sighed and moved toward the ladder of the loft. "Sleep on it. Maybe things will be better in the light of dawn."

She crawled into the loft and lay down on their mattress. Made of burlap and feathers from the birds shed managed to kill over the past few years, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was something. A small, warm body curled up next to her. "Will Papa be alright?"

She hugged her brother to her, preventing him from seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, of course he will."

Rumple, believing his sister in all things, fell asleep in her arms. All would be well again.

Ven lay awake for some time. Every now and then a cry or moan would come from below her. Nightmares.

She finally gave in to sleep when the moaning subsided.

Morning came faster than shed dared to hope. She had assumed she would be awake all night. She carefully untangled herself from her brother and went to start breakfast. Everything would be better today. It wasn't until her foot hit the landing that she noticed the silence. Her heart sank as she turned toward her fathers sleeping area.

He was gone.

It was unlike Ven to weep. She had been her brother's rock for so many years she'd forgotten what it was to cry. Now, however, with Rumple still sleeping in the loft she let go of that brave facade. What would she do now? Her father had taken his meager belongings. He wasn't coming back. She could not continue to care for her brother on her own. She had struggled for years to simply keep them both alive. Their village had been very kind to them and helped with whatever they could spare. Everyone had known the charges leveled against him were erroneous, but now ...now, he'd left of his own accord, and abandoned children were all too common. They would be pitied but the village would not be able to help them for the rest of Rumple's childhood.

No, she would have to find a place for her brother. Perhaps only for a while. She would be 16 in six months and able to marry. Then they could retrieve Rumple and be a family. She had to hope that was the case.

She walked across the room and opened a dusty, ill used trunk. After digging for a moment she came out with a crystal globe. So many times she had thought to trade the crystal for food and clothing, and yet, it was a part of her. As much as her brother was. When he was older, she would show him how to use the magic in the air around them to make the globe work. She never felt comfortable using magic. Magic always had a price. But she was careful and never used it unless it was necessary.

She set the globe on the floor and sat in front of it. Ven lifted one hand and felt the tingling in her fingers that let her know the magic was there, waiting for her to take hold and wield it. She focused that energy on the globe. "I must find somewhere to send my brother. I cannot let him go to work in the mines, even though I believe he would do that to stay with me. Find me people who will care for him, teach him a trade, and I will bring him home as soon as I'm able."

The crystal began to glow, and eventually one part of the globe lit up. She stared at the place the ball had indicated. It was a small village, far smaller than hers, but there were farmers there. It was also several days away.

She said a silent thanks to the magic and the crystal faded. She picked it up and placed it back in her trunk. What was she going to tell her brother? If she told him the truth, he would never come with her.

Ven heard a thump behind her, and turned, pasting a smile on her face. "Good morning. I thought you were never going to get up."

He didn't answer as his gaze swept the small room. Ven had always known her brother was wise beyond his years, but even knowing that his next words took her by surprise. "He's gone, isn't he? He won't be coming back."

Ven's heart ached as she realized Rumple had just given her the out she needed. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to tell him the truth, but she simply couldn't.

"Go pack a knapsack. We're going to find him."


	5. Revelation

Part 5 Revelation

"So this woman who yells my name. Has she ever said anything else ...about the dreams?"

Ven considered this for a moment. "We talked a few times, but brother, hear me when I say she despairs. She speaks not of you and has no memory except that there is someone who needs her."

Gold didn't dare to hope, that would lead only to pain, but regardless, no one deserved to be in that place.

"What did you mean when you said 'treatment'?"

Ven shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it. Really, I can't. Not yet."

He didn't answer, but instead walked to the door and outside. Ven followed. "What are you doing?"

He spoke and moved at the same time. "First ...let's get her out of there. Second …by everything that is holy, if this woman is …is …mine, I am going to _kill Regina_."

The venom in his voice was enough to convince Ven that he was dead serious.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?"

Gold threw her own words back at her. "I can't, not yet."

Ven nodded. "Do you know where you're going?"

For the first time since Ven had walked into the shop, Gold smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. "I know where everything is. I have simply never had reason to go there."

They continued on silently; each lost in their own thoughts. True to his word, her brother knew exactly where they were going. He took the stairs into the hospital two at a time, brushed past security who said nothing, turned several corners and came face to face with a locked door. It had a security pin lock on it and a large security man stood next to it. He had so many weapons on him, it looked like he was about to pursue a career in the military.

He nodded politely. "Mr. Gold."

Gold looked behind him, but Ven was gone. Of course, if she came inside, they would try to lock her up again. He should have asked her what cell she had been in. Then again, it didn't really matter. He would search until he found what he was looking for.

"Open the door."

The man started stammering. "Uhm …but sir …I was told …you know …no one but the Mayor …"

Gold held up a hand, silencing him and although the guy probably had over a foot on him, he was starting to look like he sincerely regretted taking this job.

"I will say this once more, and then it will become ugly," Gold snarled. "Open this door."

The guard hesitated for about half a second, glanced at Gold's face, swallowed and punched in the code that made the door roll open. "Very good. You may yet live to see your next birthday."

The door slammed shut behind him as he went inside and down a flight of stairs. At the base of the stairs was a nurse's station. It might have been comical, the look of absolute fear she gave him, had he not been in such a bad mood already.

"There is a woman here. Small, dark hair, blue eyes. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

The nurse took a stab at conversation. "I …uhm, well …no …well, I mean, okay …sort-of …"

Gold rolled his eyes and cut her off. "Clearly Regina is incapable of hiring someone who can speak complete sentences, so be a dear and just nod for me. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

She nodded. The smile he gave her in return was less friendly and more 'congratulations, I'm not going to eat you today.' "That's a start. What cell is she in?"

"Please, Mr. Gold. I'm …I'll …I will lose …everything."

"I assure you that 'everything' means something entirely different to me than it does to Regina. Do you, for even a moment, doubt that I will have you fired and living on the street within the next 48 hours?"

She shook her head, trying her best not to meet his cold eyes. "113."

He held out his hand and she just gave him her keys. There would be no more defiance toward Mr. Gold today. "Thank you. Please go about your business."

Gold walked down the hallway to cell 113, and stopped, staring at the door. What if it really was her? She wouldn't know him; she wouldn't love him, it was almost enough to make him turn back. He remembered what it was like between them. He remembered the love that had so effectively consumed his soul. He remembered everything, but she would not.

He put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

Sitting on a bunk in the back corner was a woman. He paused where he was, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. And then she spoke …and his entire world came crashing down around him. "Hello? Is someone there?"

He would know that voice until his dying day. It was etched upon his heart. "Yes. I'm here."

The woman stood and moved in to the meager light given by a single window. Gold froze, looking from her face, to her eyes, to the clothes she wore and back again. When he said nothing for several minutes, she gave him a quizzical look. "Are you new here?"

He finally found his voice. "It's you …you're alive." He reached out and grasped her shoulder, feeling that she was solid, not a figment of his imagination, or a dream, but real.

"Do I know you?"

He was on the verge of tears, but he pushed them away and looked into her eyes for the first time in nearly three decades. "I'm going to get you away from here. Please, come with me."

She actually smiled and then reached out to take his hand. There was an audible gasp when their fingers touched, as if she'd been shocked by static electricity. "Who are you?"

As he led her out of the cell he glanced back at her. "I am yours, Belle."


	6. In Time

Part 6 In Time

They reached the small village indicated by her crystal far more quickly that Ven would have liked. She didn't actually have a plan in place; she had set out with the goal of finding somewhere safe for her brother. At least for a while.

Now that they had arrived, she wasn't sure what to do. How did one go about asking farmers to take in a small boy? As it turned out, she didn't have to do anything.

"Girl!" The voice came from behind her. "Girl!"

She turned to find a gristly old man standing there. He motioned at Rumpel. "You lookin' to put your boy to work?"

Rumpelstiltskin glanced up at his sister. She wasn't laughing, and he was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ven glanced down at him, and then pressed a few coins into his hand. "Why don't you go get some candy? Look there's a market right over there."

He was not to be moved. "What's going on, Ven?'

She stalled and cursed the fact that her brother was so perceptive. She'd really prefer him not to be here for this. It was looking like she didn't have much choice. She looked away from Rumpel and back at the old man.

Venastashia sighed deeply. "Yes, sir. I am."

Rumpel did the one thing she had hoped she would never see him do. The one thing she had always tried so hard to prevent. He cringed and pulled away from her. His dark eyes filling with both anger and tears. "You're selling me?"

Ven knelt in the dirt to look her brother in the face. She reached out to brush the hair out of his eyes, but he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Rumpel. I cannot care for you without Papa."

"We did fine while he was away."

Ven tried desperately to keep the pain and regret off her face. "That was only a few years. We're talking about a lifetime now. Please understand. It's not that I don't want you. I love you so much. In six months, I will be able to marry. It's only for a short time. I'll be back. I promise."

Rumpel straightened his back, wiped away his tears and looked away from her to the old man. "What would I be doing?"

The old man looked him up and down. "You're a bit small, but my wife can no longer do the spinning. It hurts her hands. You know how to spin wool, boy?"

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin. No sir, I don't know how to spin wool, but I can learn."

The old guy cracked a smile. "You've got spirit. That says a lot about you. Very good then, if you need a place to sleep and a full stomach, you can come with me."

He glanced very briefly at his sister. She could see how angry he was. She would make it right. By the gods, she would make this right if it took her all her life to do it. "It would seem I no longer have a home, so I accept."

Ven didn't say anything. What was there to say, really? That she was sorry, that she didn't want it to be this way? That no matter what she'd make this up to him? No words were going to satisfy the betrayal he must be feeling. And so, she said nothing, willing him with her heart and her eyes to understand why she had to do this.

The old man clasped him on the shoulder. "Everyone calls me Jack. I got me a grandson bout your age. Named after me, he was."

"Can we just go?"

Jack motioned at Ven. "You want to say goodbye?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned blank, cold eyes on his sister. He had turned himself off, like flipping a switch, so he would not feel the overwhelming pain or the bristling anger. If she wanted to be rid of him, so be it. "No. No reason to say anything."

He turned his back on her and she watched in agony as her brother walked away. He never once looked back.


	7. Belle

Part 7 Belle

A/N Really? 4 reviews? Thank you reviewers, I appreciate it. The rest of you ...come on, positive reinforcement, let's go! LOL.

Gold led her down the hall, up the stairs and out the door without one person trying to stop him. It was a testament to his power that no one questioned him. Belle kept casting looks sideways at him. She wasn't pulling away which was a good thing since he wasn't entirely sure he could let go if he tried, but she was definitely curious. As they reached the hospital proper she glanced at him again.

"They'll try to stop us."

There must have been something in his voice when he said, "No. They won't," that made her believe him because she fell silent.

Even though the hospital was crowded, everyone seemed to take one look at his face and move away. Given how much rage he had inside him at this moment, he didn't blame them. He must have looked prepared to kill, since he was, in fact, prepared to kill. On the bright side, it got them out of the hospital.

He was still holding Belle's hand as if she would disappear if he let go. He guided her around the corner from the hospital and down the street toward his shop.

Ven caught up just as they came to the door. "Is this …" She glanced at his face. "Nevermind." Yes, it was definitely her. "What are you going to do?"

He guided Belle into the shop. His face changed completely when he looked at her. Ven stared at them. Wow, he was completely and totally head over heels for this woman. She'd been unable to keep track of him once he'd gotten the powers of the Dark One under control. He had more protective shields around his home than Fort Knox. She knew that his son, Baelfire, had gone through a vortex and disappeared, but she did not know about this.

He pried his eyes off of the woman to look at Ven. "Don't worry, dear. I have every intention of making that malicious bitch pay."

Belle actually turned and stared at him when he said 'dear' as if something in her mind had been pulled loose. Gold caught her expression. "What is it?"

"I know you."

His entire demenour softened. "Yes. Yes you do."

"How?"

He almost smiled. "If I told you about it right now, you'd never believe me. Can you trust me, just for a little while? I promise I'll explain everything."

"I think I already do." She smiled and Ven watched as her brother, the loner, the Dark One, the lost, angry boy, melted.

"Good." He placed one hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek. She leaned into him entirely on instinct. They had clearly been something to one another. But what? Lovers, friends, husband and wife? Not simply friends, this was far more than that. Had he married again after he lost his son? You didn't react that way to a man if you hadn't spent a great deal of time around him.

He took her hand again and turned toward Ven. "Venastashia, this is Belle. Belle, Ven, my sister. She will keep you safe while I'm gone. Won't you?" The last two words were both question and warning.

Ven nodded. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Gold shook his head. "Don't promise me things, Ven. I remember how reliable your last promise was. Just take care of her until I come back."

He was still angry. She didn't really blame him. Perhaps she could take a step toward forgiveness by making sure no harm came to Belle.

"Shall I keep her here?"

"No, we'll all go over to my house." He looked at Belle. "Is that okay? It'll be safe there. If they start looking for you, they are likely to come here first."

"That's fine." She still looked confused, but something inside her was telling her she could trust him.

It wasn't far to his house from the shop. Ven couldn't help but think this would probably be the second place they looked. As they came up the steps of his porch, however, she saw why he thought them safe. He had used everything available to him in this world to secure this house. The door was several feet of solid steel that only opened by voice command. It was, quite literally, like a vault.

"I've been robbed several times."

Ven glanced back at him and saw that he still had a hand on the small of Belle's back. She was beginning to wonder if he would be able to release her long enough to get vengeance. She was kind of hoping he wouldn't. Obviously, this woman had gotten in to his heart. She didn't want to see a lust for revenge destroy that.

They all blinked as they walked into the dark house. As their eyes adjusted to the light, Ven could see he was once again staring at Belle as if he couldn't believe she was there.

She was staring into the corner of the room. Back, away from the door and casual eyes sat a glass covered pedestal. It was ringed with several layers of alarms, both visible and non-visible. On the pedestal sat a small china cup with a chip in the rim. It was the oddest thing Ven had ever seen. Belle hadn't stopped staring at it since they walked into the room. She stepped away from Gold and moved closer. He didn't move at all except to turn off the security that surrounded the cup.

She lifted the glass off and took the cup in her hand. Fascinated, she held it up to the light.

Ven was about to say something, but her brother held up a hand to silence her. Okay, it was a cup …big deal.

Belle turned with it in her hands and looked at him. "You've kept it all this time?"

He turned white. "Belle?"

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the haze that had settled over her memories. "Rumpelstiltskin."


	8. Glacories

Part 8 Glacories

_A/N Glacories (Pronounced Gla sore ees) would (if broken up) roughly translates to heart of ice in Latin. Did you know that authors are more likely to write when their getting feedback? LOL! Please do not stone me for this chapter …I wanted to do a full back story and I believe his ex-wife has a lot to do with who and what he is now._

A young man stepped outside and raised his face to the sun. It was going to be a hot day. There was no cloud cover in sight. His father came out just behind him. The old man put a gnarled hand on his sons shoulder.

"Gonna be a hot one today."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and looked behind him. "Father, it's always hot here."

The old man smacked him in the back of the head. It was not an act of violence, but rather a fond reminder to know his place. "You've the head of a mule, boy."

"Oh, I beg to differ." A feminine voice came from the house next to theirs. "Slightly better looking than a mule."

Rumpel shook his head and walked toward the barn. "Both of you are horrible."

As he disappeared into the barn, his father looked at the young woman who was still standing there. "Glacories, I don't know what to tell you. I feel if you want him you're going to have to do something extreme. That boy is as blind as a bat."

"I'm sorry?"

He laughed and gave her a toothless smile. "I'm old, not blind, girl. I see how you watch him. He doesn't trust easily, that one. You know he had a sister?"

She nodded. "He has spoken of her, but never at length."

"Said she'd come back for him. Been 10 years. I recon that means she ain't coming. It eats at him. The only woman he let get close to him was my wife. When she passed, he shut down again. I try to talk to him, but he doesn't want to hear me."

Glacories walked across the stretch of browning grass that separated the two homes and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He loves you, Jack. Give him time to grieve."

Jack shook his head. "He wasn't like this when his brother disappeared."

"He held out hope that young Jackie would come back. He intended to search for him, but then Elaina got sick and he just couldn't leave her."

Old Jack sighed. "I shoulda gone to search for the boy."

Glacories glanced at the barn where Rumpel had disappeared. "You did what you had to do for your family to survive. He knows that. He's just hurting right now."

Jack nodded toward the barn. "Why don't you go give him a hand? Maybe he'll talk to you."

She bowed her head just slightly in respect to the older man and walked out to the barn. Rumple was inside one of the stalls, dragging a sheep into the bin where it would be shorn of wool. He had discarded his shirt and she watched him with hungry eyes as sweat beaded across the straining muscles of his back.

"It's impolite to stare, Glass. Didn't you know that?" He hadn't even turned his head. She sighed. He always had this uncanny ability to know when others were around him. She had suggested that he might, in some way, be connected to the magic that was inherent in their world, and that if he could learn to use and wield it, he could attain greater status than son of sheep farmer. He had always discarded the idea. He was fine where he was. And besides, what could magic give him? Not love, not life, not hope, not his mother back …really, what use was magic.

Glacories knew that magic could give him a great deal of power, but he never seemed to want that for himself. He was eternally frustrating.

"I'm not staring. I'm looking to see if I can do anything,"

Rumpel looked over his shoulder, rolled his eyes, and pulled a pair of sheers off the cabinet next to him. "My father has been trying to marry us off for two years. I'm not dumb and blind, Glass. I just choose my own way."

She walked forward and leaned on the railing of the fence. "You're almost 17, he's worried for you."

Over the buzzing of sheers, she thought she heard him sigh. "He's afraid I'll leave and no one will be able to take over the farm when he can't work anymore. I've tried to tell him, Glass. If my sister comes here, she is not welcome. Not by me. I'm not going anywhere."

The sheers went off and he pulled a long, solid piece of wool up over his head and threw it into a large barrel. The naked sheep bleated it's indignation as he put it back in its stall and grabbed another one. He looked up and caught her eyes. "I can't replace Jack. I don't try. But I'll be here no matter what. If you and I were to get married …perhaps that would soothe his mind."

Her eyes glistened. "Maybe it would."

He sighed, setting the sheep back of all fours, and turned to face her. With irritation, he brushed too long brown hair out of his eyes. Were his mother here, she would be disgusted he'd let it get so long. "Is that really what you want, Glass? You want to marry me? You dream of things I cannot offer you. Magic and wealth and power. What are those things to a sheep farmer? Huh?"

She stepped around the stall door and stood in front of him. "What if I said yes?"

He put one hand on each side of her head and leaned in. "Then you would never leave this village. Never travel. Never achieve power, or marry someone with power. I offer you stability. Can you live with that?"

Her breathing had increased as he came closer. "People change."

He got so close, she was certain he was about to kiss her. "I won't, Glass. I won't change. I'll always be this." He motioned at himself.

She couldn't help but smile as she motioned at him too. "That …is really not as bad as you seem to think."

"It's forever, Glass. Be sure."

She laughed. "Your father is right. You are blind."

Rumpel closed the distance and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm not blind. I see more than you know."

"Then open your eyes and see me," she whispered softly.

A crooked smile lit up his face. "I see you. I have always seen you."

And he kissed her.


	9. Memories

Part 9 Memories

Gold moved across the room and grasped hold of Belle's shoulder, turning her to face him. "Yes, Rumpelstiltskin. Do you remember?"

She shook him off. "You took me away from my home and my family. I was a captive. I remember a dungeon."

He took a deep breath and pushed back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to lie to her. He wanted to tell her that she was not remembering things that really happened. He wanted, with every fiber of his being, to put the blame on Regina, but this was Belle and she deserved better. "Yes. That's how it started. That's how we met. I was not a good person then, Belle. You saw past that, though. You always made me feel like I was not really the evil I had become. Do you remember anything else?"

Belle stepped back, staring at him, trying desperately to remember but there was a void in her mind. "I'm sorry. There's nothing there. It's very …strange. I clearly remember you holding me captive, but my instincts tell me that I trust you and that you would never hurt me."

He had waited long enough. Too long, in fact. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. She didn't push him away, but she was rigid with fear. Slowly, like a flower in bloom, her body relaxed into his and her arms came around him until she was literally clinging to him. "Follow your instincts, Belle. Know that I would never allow you to be hurt. Not by me, not by anyone."

Ven was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She looked at them, holding one another as if their lives would end should they be separated, and decided it would be a good time for a tour of her brother's house. A really long tour.

They didn't notice when she left. Gold pulled back enough to look into Belle's face. She was crying. "What's wrong? Belle? What's wrong?"

"I want so much to remember you. The good times, I mean. But damnit, there's nothing there. It's just a blank."

He lifted his hands and cupped her face, brushing several stray hairs off her forehead. "There was a curse. It erased our memories of the other world, our world."

"A curse. Seriously? A curse?" She let go of him, but found she couldn't step away. As if some force prevented her from moving. A person could go crazy like this. Every instinct she had told her she could not tolerate being away from this man. Her memories told her he had been cruel, stripping her from her family and casting her into the darkness. Both could not be true, could they?

"I know it's hard to wrap your mind around. Believe me, I understand better than most."

"So, you have all your memories?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, I have them. Not without cost, though."

"What cost?"

He tried to smile, but his eyes were so sad she reached out to him. He took her hand, holding it against his chest. "You. You are the cost."

Belle shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Regina told me you died and I believed her. I was a fool, Belle. I should have known it was a lie, but you were nowhere to be found. I searched for months, but when I couldn't find you …" he trailed off, closing his eyes and remembering the pain of her loss. His grip on her hand tightened.

Belle reached up with her free hand and stroked his cheek. "I'm here." She paused and stepped closer. "Look at me."

He opened his eyes; looking at her with anguish all over his face. "If I had known. I would have …saved you. I would have kept you with me. I am so …so sorry, Belle."

She was no longer conflicted. She could see the love in his eyes. It radiated out from him and engulfed her. Whatever they had started as did not matter now. She would do anything to take away his pain and ease the loneliness that seemed to surround him.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

She closed the last bit of distance between them. "How long have we been apart? How long have you been alone?"

He shook his head. "Too long."

They stared at one another. She was so close he could feel the heat from her body. She leaned towards him and he grasped her shoulders. "No."

Her entire body was thrumming with need. "What's wrong?"

It took every ounce of self control he had to take a step back. "You don't have your memories. I want you to remember me, to remember us." Belle sighed and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Does that make sense?"

"It does. I hate it, but it does."

Gold actually laughed. "We'll get your memories back, Belle. I promise."

"What if we can't? What if …"

He placed a finger over her lips. "We will."

It was enough for now, she decided. It would have to be.


	10. Baelfire

Part 10 Baelfire

_A/N Okay, more back story. Try to stay with me and we'll be going back to Belle in the next part._

The baby started crying and both Rumpel and Glacories started to get up. Rumpel grinned. "Go back to sleep. I've got him."

He got up and made his way to the baby's room. He picked the child up and cradled him in his arms. The boy continued to cry.

Rumpel sleepily weaved his way in to the kitchen, trying to find some of the milk they had saved so Glacories didn't have to get up every time the baby was hungry. He found the milk and walked to the living area where a fire still smoldered. "Are you hungry, Baelfire?"

The baby looked up at his father and Rumpel smiled again. He stoked the fire, added several logs, and then sat down with Baelfire still in his arms. He brought the milk to the baby's lips and he immediately stopped crying. Rumpel glanced at the window. Dawn was on the horizon. Everyone would be up soon.

When Baelfire had eaten enough, Rumpel stood and took him back to his room. He was exhausted, but a smile still lingered on his lips. Had you told him even 5 years before that he would be a father; he'd have blown it off. A father. Him. The boy who was abandoned.

He would never let that happen to Bae. He had made that promise before the child had even come in to the world. He would never leave him alone and lost, not understanding when or if his parents would return. He made that vow and he took it very seriously. Bae would never know that kind of uncertainty.

He slid back in to bed and lay next to Glass. She stirred for a moment. "Is the baby okay?"

Rumpel nodded, although she couldn't see him in the darkness. "Fine. He slept through the night. It's almost dawn."

Glacories came awake at that and turned to look at her husband. "It's not yet midnight, Rumpel."

"The sun is rising, Glass," he answered. "You must have been sleeping harder than you realized."

She made a sound of annoyance. "Did you fall asleep while feeding the baby? Look outside. It's not even midnight." He sighed. She had been doing this for several months now. Trying to create arguments where there should be none. He had thought it was simply exhaustion, but now that they could trade off taking care of the baby, she was getting enough sleep and had no reason to pick fights with him.

He decided to humor her to avoid the inevitable argument and got up, pulling aside the wool they used as a covering for the window. It was pitch black outside. He paused for a moment, staring into the darkness. He was sure he had seen the pinks and purples that announced dawn a few moments ago.

Glacories' voice came from the bed. "See?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He left the room and went to the front of their home, pulling aside the door covering to look outside.

There, on the horizon, was a pinkish/red haze. What was it? He padded silently back to the bedroom and roused Glacories, who had fallen back to sleep.

"Glass."

She sighed in aggravation and turned over. "What is it now?"

"Come look at this."

"Why?"

"Glass, the sky is red. Please get up."

She threw back the covers and got up to join him. They quietly moved through the living area to the door. He pulled the door covering back and heard Glacories gasp behind him.

"You see? Have you heard anything? What do you think it is?"

Glass came to stand beside him. "What would I ever hear, Rumpelstiltskin? I have a house to clean and a baby to care for. You're never here during the day, so my going outside to speak to the other ladies in town is out of the question."

"I'm working, Glass. You know that. You've always known that. This life was what you said you wanted. Remember?"

She stared at the eerie sky and sighed. "I know what I said. I guess I assumed you would eventually see that you have a gift with magic and we would go somewhere else."

"Magic again? All magic comes with a price, Glass. What if that price was you? What if it was Bae?"

"At least I'd be out of here," she mumbled under her breath. It caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through Rumpelstiltskin's body. She had known what he wanted. He had told her he wasn't going to change. Now, suddenly, this life wasn't good enough for her?

"Is that what you really think?"

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Of course not. I'm tired."

He reached out for her, trying to pull her closer, but she twisted out of his grip and silently went back to bed. Rumpel stood there, staring at the ominous sky for nearly an hour, and then went back to bed as well.


	11. Magic

Part 11 Magic

_A/N Read, Review, Enjoy. _

When Ven reentered the room, they were still standing in the circle of one another's arms, their foreheads pressed together, but that blatant need and desperation was gone. Some kind of peace had settled over them; a gentle contentment that said they had come to some sort of resolution.

"Nice house." Gold had to blink several times to get his eyes to focus on his sister. He actually looked confused and Ven started laughing. "You're not helping my self-esteem, you know."

He didn't apologize and she didn't expect him to. He looked back at Belle. "Will you stay here? I need to _deal_ with something."

"I want to go with you."

Gold smiled. "I know." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead causing a ribbon of need to shoot through his body as he made contact. Yeah, if he didn't leave soon everything was going to get a great deal more complicated. "I need to know you're safe. Please, will you stay here?"

He glanced at Ven and she glanced at Belle. "What? You want me to use my magic to make her stay? Forget it. Wild horses aren't going to keep this woman from following you out the door."

It took him several moments to process what she had just said. "You have magic here?" He paused and shook his head. "No, this is a land without magic. It's not possible."

Ven sighed. "You know …you had so much power and so little common sense."

His face darkened. "You're lying. It's not possible."

Ven raised her hand palm up and a ball of white light appeared. It sparkled and danced over her fingers. She raised her other hand and tossed it back and forth like a baseball. "Magic is everywhere, brother. Your problem is that you still search in darkness without a light to guide you." Ven closed her hands and the ball disappeared. She nodded at Belle.

Belle looked stunned. "Me?"

"You are his light, Belle. You have always been his light, even when you weren't there physically. You alone shine inside him when everything else is dark." Ven smiled sadly. "I often wished for someone like you, but it had not happened when I lost view of him."

Gold looked stunned. "What are you talking about, Ven?"

"Whether you believe it or not," she said. "I have always watched over you, always kept track of you, always loved you. You were never far from my thoughts or my eyes."

"Really?" Gold snarled at her. "You left me. You never came back."

She nodded. "I know. I wish I could change it or make it right, but I can't. I honestly believed you were better off with Old Jack."

Belle had moved so that she was standing next to Gold. As his voice got lower and angrier, she reached over and took his hand in hers. A simple gesture that caused him to take his eyes off of Ven and look at her. He could feel the anger subsiding, as if she had the power to drain it out of him like a poison.

Ven nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

"I understand," Belle said, nodding.

For his part, Gold looked completely confused. He secured Belle's hand in his own. "I don't."

Belle turned so she could look into his eyes. "Wherever you go, I'm going with you."

He looked at her, searching her face. "Are you sure you want that? You said you remember how cruel I was, can you really believe in me if you see that cruelness played out in front of you?"

Belle looked at Ven, and then looked at Gold. Their eyes locked and without a word between them, without any gestures or motions, he understood. She had made her choice. The same choice, in fact, that he had not made so long ago. She had chosen him. He couldn't begin to fathom why this amazing woman could even begin to want him, but for whatever reason, she did and she was not willing to allow him to darken his soul for her.

Ven watched his eyes light up as he realized what Belle was saying. As she watched them stare at one another, she finally felt at peace. For so long she had wanted this for her brother. He had seen so much death and pain in the Ogre wars. He had returned home when he should have died because he refused to leave his wife and child alone. Even after that hag had walked away, he had managed, but he had no one to light the way for him. When the Duke of the Frontlands had tried to take his son, he'd done the only thing he felt he could do. He had willingly plunged head first into the darkness. Baelfire was the only humanity he had left and when the boy had disappeared, he was completely lost to her. She could no longer see him. She didn't know when Belle had come in to his life, but she completed him. She was light to his darkness. She made him human.

It was no wonder he had not been able to accept that Belle was alive. He had been alone for so long, he didn't believe he was allowed to be happy. Everything he had ever cared about had been striped from him, starting with Ven herself.

Gold put his arm around Belle and pulled her against him. "I understand, really, I do but I cannot let this go unanswered. She must be made to pay."

Ven wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or Belle, so she answered for both. "Yes, we understand. Let us come with you. There is no need for you to fall back into the dark, brother. We will hold you up."

Belle nodded. "Always."

He looked in to Belle's eyes; shock played across his face. "You don't even know me."

Ven almost sighed again. For God's sake, seriously? One minute they were talking about vengeance and the next she found herself in the middle of a soap opera. She managed not to make any noise as she walked away toward the kitchen. Surely he had soda …or vodka or something.

Belle's eyes searched his face. "I do know you, Rumplestiltskin. I know the man that you were, and the man you want to be." She stepped closer, leaning into his chest and he simply couldn't stop her anymore. He didn't have it in him to deny her twice. His arms came up to cup her face and when their lips touched, everything in this realm faded away to nothing. There was only this moment, this woman.

She was everything he remembered from their one brief kiss. A flicker of desire caught on fire and roared through his body. He wanted her in every possible way.

Belle gasped, and then threaded her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. There was nothing else more important than this moment. She needed him to understand that no matter what her memories said, she knew in her heart that he was hers, that he had always been hers.

They were like that for several moments before either one could pull away. In the end, it was Gold who ended the kiss. He did so slowly, and with a great deal of remorse. His entire body was enflamed with need. "I love you, Belle," he said it softly, brushing his lips over her ear until all the hair on her body was standing up. "I have always loved you."

She shuddered with desire, pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "I love you, too." She smiled and repeated his words. "I have always loved you. I will always love you."

He wanted to say something profound. Something about how she couldn't possibly love him without her memories but he needed to kiss her again. It was as if once he had started, he couldn't stop. She was everything good about him.

In the end, he remained silent, pulled her against him and brought his lips to hers again.

There would be time to talk later.


	12. War

Part 12 War

_Once again, Glacories if split up would translate to "Heart of Ice" I swear I'm going to put something in one of the back story chapters that I'll reference later that you won't understand if you skip the back story. And then you'll have to back track to figure out what I'm talking about. :P As always. Read, Review, Enjoy._

Rumpelstiltskin was dirty, sweaty and in desperate need of either a drink or a shower. At this point, he was leaning more toward the drink. A really strong one. He looked up at the hazy, red sky and sighed. He wished he had never noticed it. Not that this would have kept the Duke from drafting him, but perhaps if Glass and Bae didn't know what the red in the sky was, they'd be less afraid for him.

The ground was scorched black and although he and several others had dug a trench, the smoke from the fires still invaded their bodies. His sinuses had locked up in protest over a week ago. The Ogre's had been held back with the first wave of infantry troops, but they had called in reinforcements and now the only thing between them and the Duke was Rumpel's group of ragtag soldiers.

Not one person wanted to be here. They had no idea what the Duke had done to piss off the Ogre's but they were enraged, and apparently had no interest in talking. Perhaps the time for talking had ended. Naturally, the Duke was locked away in his castle with the Dark One, an extremely powerful …man, being, something …, guarding him. He was content to sit around and let his people in the Frontlands die for him.

Rumpelstiltskin had no intention of dying out here. He had made a promise to his son. A promise he would keep no matter the consequences. He would be there for him. He would not leave Glass and Bae alone …abandoned, as he had been.

He took a chance and poked his head above the top of the trench. A fireball streaked through the air, whizzing past his ear and he dropped back down, his breath coming in gasps. Well, that was stupid.

From his brief glance, he knew they were mounting another offensive. The reinforcements had arrived. In a few hours, there would be no where for him to go. He would die here, just as the people around him were going to die. And for what? The Duke? What crap.

He crawled up the far side of the trench and took a quick look. It was clear to the forest line. It was also about 100 yards away. The Ogre's would see him, he had no doubt. He sighed, looking back at the men who had become his friends, his brothers. He didn't want to leave them. He knew the implications. He'd be branded a coward and one did not generally recover from that label. But he had made a promise to his son. He had to try. If they killed him between here and the forest, at least he would die knowing he tried.

He crawled along the edge of the trench, pulling himself slowly out and onto the blackened ground. No one said anything to him. He didn't look back. He had no idea if they understood or were looking at him with anger. He didn't want to know. Ever, if possible.

He rolled, covering himself with as much black soot as he could manage. As a camouflage it sucked, but it was what he had. He stood and broke into a sprint almost simultaneously. He managed to get about half way before he felt the fire spread over his right calf. Oh gods, it hurt. He pushed it away and kept running. 30 yards to go, 20, 10…his leg couldn't hold him and he went down hard. He didn't dare look either at his leg or at how close the Ogre's were to killing him. He shoved himself back to a standing position and tried to run. His leg gave in immediately and once again, he landed on blackened soot. Damn! He was so close. He pulled together all the strength he had in him and pushed himself up again. This time he went slower. The fireballs and more spears and knives than he could count whizzed past him. He was in so much pain, he couldn't tell if he'd been hit or not. He reached the tree line and pressed one last burst of speed into his failing body. He had no idea how long or far it took him, but he finally collapsed, unable to get up anymore. Pain raged through his body. He was going to die.

His mind went to Glacories and Baelfire. "I am so sorry. I tried to come back to both of you." His last thought was of the promise he'd made, the one he'd been unable to keep. He'd been wrong about feeling better about dying if he had at least tried to get away. He didn't. He was a deserter, a coward and he still hadn't managed to get back to his wife and child. Perhaps this was best. And then he lost consciousness.


	13. Vengeance

Part 13 (Lucky 13) Vengeance

_A/N Thanks for everyone who's been staying with me. Sorry, I got sidetracked for a few days. Life got in the way of my fiction. LOL. Damn, I hate it when that happens. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. This should be a fun chapter. The 1931 Bugatti Royale is the most expensive car in the world. It also looks like Mr. Gold should own one. It's 100% him. Google it._

Ven was staring into her brother's refrigerator when she heard him calling her name. She looked at her watch. Well, it hadn't taken as long as she'd anticipated for them to …well, 'get to know one another' again. They were likely saving at least some of it for later. When she was gone. Then again, where in the hell was she going to go, exactly? Maybe this house had a servants quarters a really long way from the master bedroom she could use.

"Ven?"

She grinned when she heard him come into the kitchen and stood up. "So, are you done …uhm …reacquainting yourselves for the moment?"

Her brother actually smiled and it made him impossibly handsome. His face filled out, his eyes shone with happiness; he looked far different from the man she had first met at his 'antique' shop this morning. "For the moment. I must go and pay a visit to Regina. You did say you wanted to go with me?"

Ven grabbed a coke and walked toward him. "Oh, my dear brother, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

With Belle tucked into his side and Ven behind them, they made their way to his garage. He opened the door and both women gasped. His smile was actually blinding this time. "I've never had opportunity to use it, but I acquired it shortly after I arrived here."

It was a 1931 Bugatti Royale. It fit his personality like a glove, but damn, it was a stunning car. It chirped, as he disarmed the rather new alarm system, and Ven was basically forgotten as he guided Belle to the car. She didn't mind. Watching him open the door and help her in, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he moved away to the other side was simply priceless.

She walked to the car and got in the back. "Wait. Do you know how to drive?"

He started the engine and his car purred for him. He put it in gear and pulled slowly out of his garage. "How hard could it be?" Ven called him several things that were physically impossible, and reached for the handle, but it was too late. He pulled into the street and hit the gas. The vehicle was from 1931, but it had clearly been upgraded because it took off like an arrow down the street. He handled it well for someone who'd never driven before …ever.

Belle looked over at him. "Why are we driving? Wouldn't walking be …easier?"

He glanced over at her, and a smile spread across his face just because she was there. He reached across the seat and took her hand. "Easier? Probably," he said, braking for a stop sign. "But it would take so much away from the actual moment."

She grinned at him. "What are you going to do?"

Gold laughed and behind him, Ven covered a smile. She felt certain that his laughter was rare these days. That Belle could bring it out of him again. It was a miracle. Love often was. "I'm simply going to introduce you to her."

They pulled up to the Mayor's house and he stopped the car. Belle reached for the door, but his voice stopped her. "No. I'll come around. Stay where you are."

She sighed, but with a smile on her lips and sat back to wait for him.

Inside the house, Regina saw the gorgeous car pull up and stop. She watched from inside as Gold stepped out. The car certainly became him, but where on earth had he gotten it and when? She was about to walk outside and greet him, when he opened the passenger side, and the curbside back doors simultaneously. A woman emerged from the back seat who looked vaguely familiar, but when he reached inside the passenger side and pulled the woman out of the front seat, her heart stopped.

No. It couldn't be. That was impossible. How could he have found out about her? She looked back at the second woman. Older than Gold, but she had his hair, his walk …was she his mother? No, too young.

Regina had her hand on the doorknob but now, as the trio moved toward the house she pulled it back like she'd been bitten. The second woman was Venastashia. His sister. She had been locked up as well.

Regina wasn't stupid. She knew exactly how much trouble she was in at this moment. If Gold didn't just kill her outright, then he had some sort of plan. A plan, she had no doubt that would hurt. A lot.

He and Belle climbed the steps, and Ven followed behind them. Regina stared at the door, willing it to turn into steel. It didn't. Damn living in a land with no magic. This had been her idea, hadn't it? She felt the knock slam through her like he was driving his fist through her heart.

She took a deep breath. She had taken precautions because she knew she would be unable to keep Belle a secret forever. Granted, she had not expected Venastashia. How she had escaped from the asylum?

She stood there long enough that he knocked again. Could she pretend she wasn't here? No. He knew she was here. Regina sighed, and then opened the door. She tried to keep her face from turning completely white.

Gold flashed her a dazzling smile. "Good evening, Your Majesty."

"What do you want, Gold?" she snarled. Trying to keep her voice even and filled with malice.

He pinned her with his eyes. "It seemed appropriate you meet your own prisoners. Don't you think?"

Her eyes flicked to Belle and then to Ven and settled back on Gold. "How was I to know what happened to them?"

His smile got wider and Regina took a step backwards. "Come now, your majesty, let's cut through the pretenses. We both know you took my sister and put her in a cage. For that, I might have been able to let it go."

Behind him, Ven sighed. What would she have to do to get her brother to see that she had done what was best for him? He would never have met Belle had she brought him back to their home. She had her own issues, things she had not been able to speak about yet. Things he didn't know. She felt anger rise in her chest. They were things she shouldn't have to think about anymore.

Gold had Belle tucked into his side again, his arm looked as if it was loosely draped around her but in reality he had locked his fingers at her waist. Even should someone grab her, he would be able to keep her where she was.

"But you also put Belle in a cage and for that, Regina, there is no explanation." His voice was still light and pleasant, but the undercurrent of threat was clear.

Regina tried to maintain her pompous attitude. "I had no idea, Mr. Gold. Had I known, certainly I would have released them both."

"I'm sure you would have. Knowing, as you did, how much these two people mean to me, surely you would have released them had you known they were locked up. Isn't that right?"

Regina tried a smile. "Of course."

"Such a shame that you didn't."

Regina froze. "What are you talking about?"

Gold moved, just slightly, but Regina took another step away from him. His smile returned, but it did not reach his eyes. "Don't insult me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I have things to do today, Regina, but I'll be back. Soon."


	14. Angel Part 1

Part 14 Angel Part 1

_Okay, this is where the show and I take a large turn from one another. On the other hand ...hey, it could have happened like this …you never know. This will come in two parts. I haven't decided yet if they'll be back to back or if another SB part will be in the middle. What do y'all think?_

Rumpel woke up slowly. His leg was still on fire, and most of the rest of him hurt as well. This hadn't gone as he had planned. As his eyes focused he noticed he was no longer lying on the ground and there was a thatched roof above him. How did he get here? Where was here exactly?

A young woman was standing across the small room. She was wearing leathers and what appeared to be a large jacket made of wool. He would know. Her back was to him and she was cursing rather impressively at something she was stirring in a large pot by the fire. She shed the coat and his breath caught as long, auburn curls spilled down her back.

He opened his mouth to say something; to let her know he was awake, but his mouth was bone dry and it came out as a hacking cough. Soot expelled from his lungs as he tried to breathe.

She turned at the sound and he stared. He had died on the battlefield. That was the only explanation for the beauty that stood before him now. She was an angel. Soft, glistening blue eyes fell on him and she actually smiled. Yes, he was definitely dead. He didn't have this kind of good fortune and besides, she was so small that dragging him here, wherever here was, would have been impossible for her.

"You're awake! Oh, water. Hang on." She went out the door and he wanted to call her back with every fiber of his being. Somehow, his angel seemed to be leaving him. Then again, that would be appropriate, wouldn't it? The only person in his life who'd ever truly loved him was his son. And he had left the child alone. He knew with a certainty that frightened him that Glacories had been prepared to leave before he was called to fight in the Ogre Wars. Would she be gone now? Had she taken Bae and run as soon as he had left? He found that the idea didn't bother him in the least. If she was gone, he would be okay with that, but what of his son? He simply couldn't fathom living without the child.

The door opened and she stepped back inside. His angel was carrying a bucket. She spooned liquid out of it and came toward him, sitting on a stool at his bedside that she seemed very familiar with. How much time had she spent sitting there, watching him? She lifted his head and he could feel several bones actually moving in his body. Oh gods, it hurt. He couldn't even drink on his own. It was so pathetic. She brought a cup to his lips and that first hint of water was heaven. And why would it not be? That seemed logical to his mind. He swallowed several mouthfuls before she pulled it back. He must have made a sound of indignation because she laughed.

"If you drink too much, too fast, you'll make yourself sick."

Rumpel tried his voice again. "Where?"

That was all the effort he had. She seemed to understand, however. "I found you in the woods after the Ogre's had moved on. I couldn't just leave you there." Her eyes softened, and he was in awe of her gentle kindness. "You were nearly dead. I wasn't certain I'd gotten to you in time."

He tried to reach out to her. To thank her for her kindness to a stranger. A strange man, no less. He found he didn't have the energy for even that small of a movement, so he simply smiled, nodded as best he could, and lay back. Sleep overcame him almost immediately.

His dreams were strange and exciting. He heard the roar of the Ogre's, the sound of his young son calling him, the musical sound of a young woman's voice, an angel who had found him dying and felt the need to save his worthless life. Then he was flying, watching from above the clouds as his angel frantically tried to keep his body alive. He couldn't leave her. Could he? No. He couldn't die on her. Not after everything she had done.

Rumpel gasped, trying to sit up, but there was a head on his chest. His angel was weeping. He felt …better. Not much better, but some. His bones didn't seem to be rasping against one another anymore. His chest didn't feel quite as burnt. Why was she crying? He raised a hand and touched her hair gently. The feel of it was like silk running through his fingers.

She felt the touch and lifted her head. Those stunning blue eyes glimmered with tears. "Please, don't cry." He had no idea where the words had come from, but he was happy that his voice still worked.

Her face registered relief and she grasped his hand. "I thought you'd left me."

"No. I couldn't." Once again, he wasn't quite sure where the words were coming from. He should not feel what he was feeling toward her. For one thing he was married, such as it was, and for another, she couldn't be a day over 17. She could never have feelings for a man as old as he.

She was so close that he could feel her body heat. He wanted to kiss her. He _really_ wanted to kiss her, but it would be wrong. She had her entire life ahead of her. He needed to get his strength back and return home. That was where he belonged. Not here, in a small cabin, with an angel. She must have realized how close they were because she leaned back slightly. "Who are you?"

Rumpel tried to sit up again, but it was not as easy as it sounded. He did manage to get his head high enough to prop on the pillow she had put underneath him. "Rumpelstiltskin. And thank you for saving my life. I'm not entirely sure it was the right thing to do, but I suppose it was meant to be."

"Of course it was right," she said. "You were still alive. How could I just leave you there to die?"

He sighed. "Many would have, but it's not really important now, is it? I'm alive, thanks to you." He smiled and saw her eyes shine as she smiled back at him. Oh, yeah, she was way too young to be giving looks like that to grown men she didn't know. If he had been anyone else, he might have taken advantage of her, but he wasn't anyone else, he was just Rumpelstiltskin, a sheep farmer. Someone with a kind enough heart to know that whatever she was feeling was due to her taking care of him and nothing more. "And what is your name, my lady?"

"Belle," she said, sitting back and surveying him.


	15. Night Falls

Part 15 Night Falls

_Okay, so I got exactly ONE vote for either another SB chapter or part 2 of Angel, so Storybrooke it is. Angel Part 2 will be coming up next. Thanks for the reviews, keep em' coming. I appreciate your viewpoints._

Belle couldn't help giggling at the look on Gold's face as they returned to his house. "You look like you ate a canary."

He glanced at her and then returned his eyes to the road, for which Ven was eternally grateful. Let's keep his mind on his driving. That was an excellent plan.

"It takes a great deal to throw off the Queen. I think we just did, though." He smirked and looked in the rearview mirror at Ven who just shook her head.

Belle looked confused. "Queen?"

Gold's stomach dropped. He was actually having so much fun …he paused, when was the last time he'd had any fun at all? He couldn't remember. He'd completely forgotten that Belle still didn't have her memories. He reached over and took her hand as they pulled into his driveway. "Don't worry; I'm going to explain everything. Maybe it will help."

She squeezed his hand. "You know it doesn't matter, right?"

He pulled into the garage, stopped, turned off the car and turned to face Belle. Ven got out and went back into the house. No need for her to be part of the conversation, although a serious talk with her brother was on the horizon. She supposed she should be grateful for Belle's arrival. It took his mind off how angry he was at her, and he had said she meant at least something to him. He needed to know everything. He wasn't going to be happy about it, but he still needed to know.

Belle's smile faltered at the look on Gold's face. "What?"

He sighed. "It does matter. You know I love you. I can see that you believe it, but Belle …I need you to remember us. Our relationship has been …unique, to say the least. You need to remember everything before we can go forward."

She slid across the seat and he pulled her into his arms without thinking about it. It was like breathing to him, that she should be right here. "I know I love you too. Isn't that enough?"

He dropped his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I wish it was." He looked up and into her eyes. "I really do, but there are things that happened between us that you don't remember. We did not part on the best of terms."

She shook her head and held him closer. "I don't care."

Gold opened the car door and reluctantly pulled out of her arms and got out. She followed him. "Once upon a time, you saved my life and I loved you then. Now, I've done the same for you …you're love is understandable."

"No."

He stopped at her words and turned back to face her. "What I feel is not because you rescued me. I don't know how long I was there, but I do know the difference. I love you in my soul, Mr. Gold. My heart feels it too, but down, in the depths of my soul, there is a love that comes from somewhere else, something that has been there for a very long time."

"You don't have to call me Mr. Gold," he said, bypassing her declaration, trying desperately to keep himself from falling so badly he just didn't care anymore that her memories of him were not intact.

"What would you like me to call you?" Her eyes sparkled and as much as he wanted to know what she was thinking, he let it go.

"Rum, or Rumpel. You'll find that everyone calls me Mr. Gold, well, except Ven."

"Rum …short for Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Right."

"Do you have a name other than Mr. Gold here?"

He gave her a quick, mysterious smile and disappeared into the house.

Belle smiled, shaking her head and walked up the steps. As she reached the door, she gasped and grabbed the frame. Memories flashed through her mind. Rum, but not Rum exactly, his face was a grayish/ green, embellished with gold. His hair was curly. He sat at a spinning wheel that was producing gold, of all things. She saw herself falling …but he was there and he caught her. He looked both frightening and confused at once. She saw him staring at her from outside a cell like the one he had rescued her from. She saw them kiss, and his face began to change into what he looked like now, but he grew angry, so very angry. No …not anger, it was fear. Fear that he would be rendered powerless, fear that he was in love with someone who could never love him, fear that she would run from him if she found out how deeply he felt. Belle could feel his pain, his misery, she saw him send her away. She said something to him, although she didn't know what, but he looked so …gods, what had she done to him?

Rumpel didn't realize she was missing until he reached the living room. Ven looked at him, and then past him. "Uhm …aren't you missing something?"

He looked around and he almost panicked when he realized Belle wasn't there. His face must have registered that because Ven got up and walked back through the house to the garage door. She found Belle, still clinging to the doorframe, staring into space.

"Back here!"

Gold moved as quickly as his leg would allow and he nearly had a stroke when he saw her standing there, not moving, holding the door for dear life. What the hell was going on?

He approached her slowly, gently, placing his hand over hers and prying her fingers off the door. "Belle?" His voice was soft, nowhere near the fear he was feeling in his heart. 'Please be alright,' he thought. 'Don't you dare leave me again.'

Belle's eyes finally came back and focused on his face. She looked tortured, afraid, sad, but beyond that was a glimmer …something that looked so familiar he was stunned into silence. She reached out to him and he pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could manage. "What is it?"

She brought her eyes up to look into his. "I remember. I remember everything."


	16. Angel Part 2

Part 14 Angel Part 2

_Yep, sorry. This is in two parts because it was simply too long for one part. On the bright side …at least it's interesting. For a back story. Right? Please read, review and enjoy. I really do appreciate your kind words. It makes me want to keep on writing. For the record, Belle just appeared out of nowhere …I have no control over the characters now, I'm just telling you what I see._

"Beautiful."

She blushed. "Well, thank you."

He laughed and smiled. "Actually, I meant your name. It means 'Beauty.' Although, the name does go with the person in this case."

She blushed harder and he had to close his eyes. The red made her eyes so much bluer. It should be impossible that a blush would make her even more beautiful than she was, but it did. "Would you like something to eat?"

Subject change. That was good for him. "I think I might be able to eat. I'm honestly not sure."

She grabbed another pillow from a blanket that lay in front of the fire and helped him into a sitting position, propping him with the pillow at his back. "Do you remember waking up before?" She asked the question as she walked back to the fire and spooned some of what she had been cursing at the last time he gained consciousness into a bowl.

"Vaguely. I remember water, and you."

She turned around and came back to the bedside. "That's a start." She handed him the bowl and several pieces of thick bread. "Try to eat. I'm going to get more wood for the fire."

After she was gone, he tasted the broth. He had no idea what she had been upset about; it was exceptional. He inhaled the rest of the small meal, drank some water and set the bowl on the stool. He needed to get moving. He pulled himself the rest of the way up and turned, placing his feet on the floor. As he pushed to his feet, the pain in his right leg reared its head, causing him to gasp, knock over the stool, send his meal bowl flying across the room and fall back on the bed. What on earth had happened?

Belle came rushing in. "What happened?" She saw the way his body was positioned and shook her head. "Your leg was severely injured. Please stay seated."

Rumpel sat up so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed, pulled the blankets aside and looked down at his leg. The majority of the right calf was simply gone, as if someone had dug it out. What remained was scar tissue that covered the better part of his lower leg and foot. It was a miracle he had a foot left.

His expression must have been pathetic, because Belle walked over and sat down next to him. "I know it looks bad, but you're alive. That's what matters. Do you remember what happened?"

He grimaced. "Fireball." He didn't add that he'd been running across a field toward the woods, abandoning his friends to certain death. He didn't add that he had to return to his son. He didn't add that his wife was probably gone. In fact, looking at the young woman beside him, he didn't add that he had a wife at all. He should have, and he knew that, but for some reason he couldn't seem to let go of the feelings he could feel rising to the surface. They had nothing to do with Glass, or Bae, or Ogres …they had everything to do with Belle.

They sat there for what was probably far too long simply staring at one another. He finally cleared his throat and looked away trying to focus on something else. Unfortunately, his leg was the only other thing he could think about and staring at the beautiful young woman who had saved his life was far more pleasant.

He sucked in a breath, prepared himself for the pain, and pushed himself to his feet. She was right there with him. He wavered for a moment and then managed to get his balance.

"Think I should try to walk?"

Belle shook her head. "No, but you're going to anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

She made a noise of frustration, grabbed his arm, and put it over her shoulder. "Lean on me at least."

"I think I've put you out quite enough, Belle." He didn't move his arm though. In truth, she was the only thing holding him up. He took a hesitant step, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, and then another. They got to the fireplace before he simply couldn't stand up anymore. "Okay, let me just sit down here."

She guided him to the mess of blankets on the floor, and then sat down next to him. The warmth from the fire was soothing, washing through him. He looked around the small cabin. "May I ask you a question?"

She looked leery, but nodded.

"Why are you living out here all alone?"

Belle took a breath and sighed heavily. "My father wants to marry me off to a boar."

Rumpel grinned. "Really? You'd think he'd know that livestock don't really make the best son-in-laws."

He made Belle laugh. It was an amazing sound; ringing thorough the cabin, filling all the dark spaces and creating light. "Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Does this boar have a name?"

"Yes." Belle glanced at him sideways and caught him staring at her profile in the firelight.

"I won't tell anyone, Belle. Who would I tell? I'm a sheep farmer."

She actually looked interested when she asked, "Really? Is your home far from here?"

Rumpel nodded. "Yes, really. It's a never ending wave of wool. Shearing, spooling, spinning, selling."

When she didn't say anything else, Rumpel chanced a look at her face again. She was staring into the fire. She looked so sad, he reached out to her. He didn't even realize he'd done it until she was folded into his arms. Belle wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He had no held a woman in a very long time. After she became pregnant with Bae, his wife had never touched him again. He wanted to remember this moment forever. That a young woman …a beautiful, smart, caring young woman would seek solitude in his arms …yes, he needed to hold on to the memory.

Her voice was muffled, but he heard her quite clearly. "You'll be leaving soon, won't you?"

He simply nodded and pulled her closer.

When she spoke again, it was softly. Something both terrified and hopeful at once in her voice. "Take me with you."


	17. Reunion

Part 17 Reunion

_What a happy coincidence that I would hit this chapter right after Emilie de Ravin was confirmed to be a series regular. Go figure. I would imagine this is the one you've been waiting for. Please review. Love scenes are not really what I do best, but it had to happen eventually. BTW …I have NO idea how long this story is going to be. I'll just keep going until it ends itself._

Gold came to a grinding halt at the door. He said nothing, he didn't move, Ven started to get worried that he was having a stroke, but his expression spoke for him. A joy, unlike anything she had ever seen, lit his face. Belle remembered. It was interesting, well, for Ven it was interesting, that clearly their love transcended the curse that had blocked the memories of everyone else. She could see that neither one of them cared how it had come to be; simply that it was.

Her brother was, literally, shaking, when he reached for Belle. "You remember? All of it? Everything? Where we were, what we did, what I did to you …all of it?"

She smiled and moved into his arms, wrapping them around him and holding him as if he were going to disappear should she let go. "Yes, everything. From the day we met. All of it."

His lips found hers and all talking ceased. Ven turned and walked away. Whatever needed to be settled between she and her brother …it was going to have to wait until tomorrow. Possibly the next day. It was hard to say.

His hands came up to cup Belle's face as the kiss deepened into something far more serious and anything they had experienced up to now. She didn't release him, and he didn't try to pretend that waiting was still an option. This had been the final piece of a puzzle he'd been desperate to put together. Her memories. How it was possible, he didn't know and at this moment, as her fingers ran through his hair and cupped the back of his head to pull him even closer, he didn't care. There would be time for that.

Gold broke the kiss and Belle made a small noise of irritation until he swept her into his arms and turned to walk further into the house.

"Your leg."

He looked into her face; his own echoing the feelings flooding him. Desire, need, want, fear, love, but also determination. He was not going to mess it up this time. "I don't feel it."

She dropped her protest when he kicked open the door of a room and carried her inside. He set her back on her feet, slammed the door shut, and found her lips again. A deep kiss, filled with every emotion he could pack in to it. She responded eagerly, pulling at his tie with one hand, and almost desperately pushing at his jacket at the same time.

He pulled the tie off with trembling fingers and his suit jacket followed it to the floor. Belle took a step back, and this time the sound of indignation came from him. She smiled. "I want to look at you."

The first thing that entered his mind was 'why?' He held his tongue. They had a history of him doubting her love for him, of him wondering how she could possibly love him, that she still did, after all this time …he was not prepared to question her ever again. "Let me guess …you prefer the leather."

Belle laughed and as it had so many times in his very long past, it lit up his world. It was like a balm on his soul. It took away all his shadows, all his inhibitions, all his fears and left just a man, an ordinary man, standing before her.

She cocked her head to one side, considering. "Well, it had fewer layers."

Gold's smile matched hers. He could definitely fix that problem. He started to unbutton his vest when she stepped forward and stayed his hand. He glanced up at her with concern. Was this too fast? Was she not ready for this? Had he completely misinterpreted her intentions?

"Let me." Her fingers working at the buttons of his vest, and then his shirt, left him incapable of speech. She pulled the shirt out of his slacks and both the vest and shirt joined their comrades on the floor. He didn't even spare a thought to how wrinkled they were probably getting.

Her fingers traced over his bare chest and a gasp escaped him. "Belle …"

She stilled, but didn't move her hand. She was going to kill him. "Yes?"

He looked into her soft blue eyes, now darkened with desire, and gave up. If he was to die, he would die happy.

She had shed the ugly sweater and hospital gown earlier in the day. Ven had given her a t-shirt and jeans and both were way too big. He pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it over his shoulder. "You're overdressed."

His eyes came up and stopped, staring at this amazing woman who loved him. For all his faults, whether beast or man, she loved him. It was clear in her eyes, in her hands, in her body. He pressed their bodies together and kissed her again.

That was all it took. Desperation to be together took over and clothes came off faster, and with much less care. There was nothing in this world he wanted more than this moment, with this woman. He had dreamed of it so many times, and yet the reality was better than he could have imagined. He wanted to go slow, be gentle, for certainly this was new to her, but after, literally, centuries of waiting for her, he found he didn't have any patience left.

She groaned into his mouth, pressing against him as he backed them toward the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily, and he found his voice …just barely. It was deep, raspy, his Scottish heritage coming through because he had no control at all. "I don't want to hurt you."

Belle met his eyes. "You would never hurt me."

"Belle …"

She pulled him forward, tipping his balance and causing them to fall onto the bed. He tried again. "Belle …"

"Trust me." Those words rang out, and he stopped talking. He did trust her. He had always trusted her …with everything he had, including his heart.

As he joined their bodies together, Belle gasped into his mouth. He kissed her lips, forehead, cheeks; he kissed everything available to him at that moment. She grabbed hold of him, pulling him closer. Their breath mingled as they both tried to breath around the sheer pleasure of the moment.

It was a desperate and need filled love making. All talking ceased, their bodies moving together, trying to get closer, to fill one another with that all consuming love that had plagued them both for so very long.

Belle cried out and Gold ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Belle …gods, I love you so much." He shuddered and collapsed, trying his best not to crush her, but unable to actually move his muscles at all. He attempted to roll to the side but her hands held him where he was. "Don't." His vision cleared slowly as he stared into her face, watching as she came in to focus. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I love you too, Rum. I have always loved you. There was never anyone for me but you."

He dropped his head onto her shoulder and finally rolled to the side, bringing her with him so that they lay facing one another. He had no words. There was no need for them.


	18. Home

Part 18 Home

_Well, it appears I've lost everyone. Thanks to those still sticking with me. I know it's long, but I'm just telling you what I see. It may go on until next season starts. It may end within a few parts. It's impossible to say. Please review, hate it, I suck, never write again, whatever, I like the feedback. Enjoy. This one is probably more conversation than I've done previously. I got stuck watching Stargate:Universe and Robert Carlyle's accent got stuck in my head …hence all the dialogue. Oh well, go with it._

Rumpel looked at her face, tilted down and framed by the fire. He shook his head. Could he be in any worse position at this moment? No, probably not. He sighed. "Belle, it's not that I don't want you with me. Believe me when I say I so much want to keep you with me."

She looked up at him. "I hear a 'but' coming."

"There are things I haven't told you."

The corner of her mouth twitched, as if she were trying not to smile. "Such as?"

He sighed. She was going to hate him and he just couldn't stand the thought of it. Why hadn't he just squashed this crush of hers to begin with?

He knew the answer. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew exactly why he'd let this go on so long. He loved her company. He loved her quick wit and intelligence. He loved her laugh and the way she looked at him, as if he were special; something he'd not felt in so very long. If he was going to be truly honest, at least to himself, he loved her. Despite her youth, despite his obvious misgivings, he wanted this beautiful young woman to want him and now she did and he couldn't have her.

As much as he wanted to say the words, he just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them. He had responsibilities, promises to keep. He was older and he knew that eventually her youth would leave him behind.

"I'm married. I have a son. I'm sorry. I should have told you and I didn't. Please, don't hate me." He spit it all out quickly, hoping it would make it less painful. It didn't help at all.

"Why did you never talk about her?"

He turned his body fully so he could look in Belle's face. "Look at me."

She looked up at him and he did not see anger or condemnation there. Just curiosity.

"It's a somewhat strained relationship."

"Yes, I know."

He reached out at grasped her arm, pulling her around so he could look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"When I first brought you here. You were burning up with fever. You talked. A lot. About Baelfire, about Glacories, about running …about everything."

He expelled a breath and sighed. "You knew? All this time? And you still want to come with me? Gods, Belle, why?"

"It's not obvious?"

She moved closer to him and here, now, inside the small cabin, flushed in firelight, he could forget everything. She was offering him that. She was giving him this moment to let everything go and just simply be a man. Their lips met gently at first, but as the kiss continued, he lost sight of his situation.

Married, son, girl is only 17, pull it together!

He pulled back, staring into her blue eyes. "I can't do this. It's not right. You are so young, Belle. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"And why can my life not include you?"

Rumpel gingerly got to his feet and tried to move away. Tried to separate himself from this beauty who had come into his life at the worst possible moment.

"Oh, for the gods sake." Belle got to her feet and pulled him against her side, helping him stand. "There's no need to run away from me."

He shook his head. "If I don't get away now, your virtue won't be intact much longer."

She laughed. He could listen to that laugh forever and not tire of hearing it. "That was what I was going for." He looked appalled and she grinned. "Sorry, but honesty has always been a fault of mine."

He allowed her to help him back to the bed. "It's not a fault. Keep that honesty, Belle. So few people have it these days."

She shrugged. "I don't see the point in not saying what I mean."

He sat down heavily and looked up at her. "So, what happens if you go back home?"

She sat down next to him. "I marry a boar."

"Can you not tell your father that you will leave again, and …" he paused and smiled, "…marry a sheep farmer if he tries to force the boar on you?"

"Can't I just marry the sheep farmer anyway?"

He laughed. "Ah, the sheep farmer, while he thinks that is an excellent idea, finds that his wife might object."

"Right. Well, in all seriousness, that might work. If he knew there was someone else. Someone he believed beneath me." She paused and then rushed on before he could comment. "Not that you are, but my father would certainly think that. Damn you!"

He leaned down to rub his leg. The pain was still horrible, but moving around had helped. Another couple of days and he would be able to leave. Why did that thought make him so miserable? Perhaps because these days had, aside from the birth of his son, been the best of his life. "Why damn me? What did I do now?"

"You gave me a way out of this mess."

"Did you really want to stay here, alone, forever? I can't imagine living alone, without human contact or conversation for so long. You need to be around people, Belle. Your family; your friends. Don't give them up for an old man."

"You are not that old."

"Much too old for you, however."

She shook her head. "No. I'll never believe that."

His eyes traced the lines of her face. "Well, good."

"So you really are going to leave? You really think I should go back?"

He nodded, but did not look at her, afraid his face would belie the feelings of regret he was experiencing. "As should I. I have to get back to my son. If Glass is gone, if she's taken him, I have to find him. He is everything to me. I never thought to have another person in my heart, Belle, but now I have you. And for that, I thank you. I won't forget you. Ever. You will always be right here." He reached out and took her hand, pressing it against his chest.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly. "Sleep, Rumpelstiltskin. We must get you ready to go home. We must get me ready to go home. The next few days are going to be tiring, at best."

He lay back and closed his eyes, letting the images of his beauty dance across his eyelids until he fell asleep.


	19. Morning

Part 19 Morning

_A/N to answer questions: Yes, the back story will tie back in to canon. Since the SB part of the story takes place beyond anything presented, it's technically a possible future yet to be written. On this part I went to inner dialogue. What each is thinking at this moment is something I find interesting. See if you agree. Thanks for reviews and all those sticking with me. Honestly, I'm not writing a different story, I just write …well, everything._

Gold lay awake in bed for at least an hour simply watching her sleep. For some reason, he had assumed he would wake alone. Surely it had been a dream and his Belle could not be there, lying in his arms. In his world things like this didn't happen to him. To other people, yes, but he had assumed he was destined to be alone.

First Glacories, then Bae, and finally Belle. All of them gone. Granted, he sent Belle away because he had been so afraid of what loving her might mean, but it hadn't changed anything. He had still loved her, the only difference was loneliness. Something far removed from the pain of Bae's loss. Something so deep and penetrating that it was a constant ache in his soul.

She stirred, rolling in her sleep to rest her head on his chest and curl against his body. Gold smiled and stroked her hair gently. Blue eyes opened sleepily and looked into brown. He had been unsure how she would react after the night before. He no longer doubted her love, but there were things between them that were still unresolved. Things they would have to discuss eventually. Clearly, she had no intention of discussing anything this morning as she moved up to kiss him.

He sighed. A happy sound deep in his chest and pulled her fully into his arms. There would be time to talk. There would be time for everything.

#

Belle knew he was awake, but she didn't move. Not yet. Her mind ran back over the night before and she could not prevent a smile from forming. It was everything she had dreamed of and so much more. But what would he think this morning? He had been so afraid of their love before. No. She knew that wasn't the case anymore and yet, something still made her pause. Was it simply fear of rejection? That, being completely inexperienced, she had done something wrong? That she would open her eyes and find all of this had been a dream?

She knew she loved this man. What she had not counted on was the understanding that she needed him. Not simply physically, but needed _him_. Some part of her would be missing were he not there. It was almost overwhelming. What would he say when he realized she was awake? What would he do? Get up; go to work, just another day for Mr. Gold? She felt exceptionally insecure. What they had shared was so special, so long overdue, so wonderful, that it seemed as if the world should have somehow stopped for them. Would he think it as special? Or was it just …

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. She needed to hear his heart beating. She needed to be closer to him. When she felt his hands on her hair, she opened her eyes, not entirely sure what she was looking for, but knowing without a doubt that it was there in his eyes.

Love, need, everything in his heart, in his soul projected out through those lovely eyes, and she felt peace flow over her. This was not just another day. This was a new start.

She kissed him and once again, time ceased to exist. There was only this moment; this man. For her, that was enough.

#

"Belle?"

He had pulled her against him, wrapping her in the cocoon of his body.

"Hmmm?"

She could actually feel his smile against her neck. "We should probably get up."

Belle made a sound somewhere in between a groan and a sigh and Gold laughed. "Why?"

"It's nearly one in the afternoon."

"Is it really that late?"

"Yes, love, it's really that late."

She leaned her head back against his chest. "So, we'll just get up tomorrow."

He moved slowly, almost cautiously, hoping she understood that he would stay here forever if he had a choice, but he didn't. He leaned over her and kissed her. "Ahhh, now that would be heaven, but there is someone who must be dealt with."

Belle sighed. "Regina."

"She locked you up, Belle. She locked you up for a very long time. She lied to me. I wouldn't really be me if I just let that pass." Gold sat up and ran a hand down Belle's exposed arm. "Would I?"

She shivered at his touch, but gave up the pretense that they could continue to lay there and moved so she could look at him. "What are you going to do?"

He smiled, but it was not the smile she had seen over the last several days. This one was filled with malice.

Belle shook her head. "You can't kill her."

"No. That would be too easy. I prefer more …subtle weapons." Gold got up and moved toward the bathroom.

"So, what then?"

He flashed her that malicious smile again and disappeared. Belle lay back. She didn't want to see the anger and rage that had been such a part of him before come back to the forefront. Certainly she knew it was there, but the years had changed him. He had become calmer, softer spoken. She heard the shower come on and sighed, leaning back to wait her turn. Perhaps she should begin the search for her clothes. She had no idea where they had ended up, but they were in there somewhere. She threw the blanket back and sat up to look around. Well …okay, they had been there yesterday.

Gold's head came around the door of the bathroom. "Don't you want to shower?"

"I was waiting …"

He grinned, and he was her Gold again. Her Rumpelstiltskin. The one who mourned his son, the one who caught her when she fell, the one who kissed her so tenderly next to a spinning wheel. She gave up on her clothes and walked over to him. "Yes, I definitely need a shower."

Later …after far too much water had been soaked into both the carpet and the bed, they managed to make it into the kitchen. Truth be told, they were both starving. The shower had been a good idea in principle, but …well; it had taken longer than they planned.

They made sandwiches and sat together, eating quietly. "Do you have a plan?"

"What?"

Belle smiled. Had he really forgotten his need for revenge? Even if only for a few …okay, at least four, hours? He actually looked genuinely puzzled and it took a moment before understanding flooded his face. He swallowed and nodded. "I do."

"Will you tell me, or do I not want to know?"

When he paused, she felt sure he was going to tell her to let it go. He would take care of it and she needn't be involved.

"Belle, Regina cast the curse to prevent any of us from ever having happy endings again. She cast it so she would be important, rich …in her mind, happy. This is her version of happily ever after; everyone else gets to be miserable."

"Okay." Belle looked confused.

Gold's voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I plan to help Emma break her curse."


	20. Lost

Part 20 Lost

_A/N Warning …angst alert …angst alert. If you are prone to severe depression, please skip this part. _

Rumpelstiltskin was standing up. On his own. Okay, he had a staff to aid his walking, but he was still managing by himself. Belle was sitting down staring into the fire. He marveled at how fast two days could go by. And wished he could reclaim them. It was not meant to be. He was the loner, the peasant, the sad, friendless boy abandoned by his only family, only to create a new family and be abandoned by them as well. Now, on top of everything else, he was lame. The leg would never fully heal. He would need aid to walk for the rest of his life. 'He was quite the catch,' he thought. Poor, useless and powerless. Yeah, he was what every woman wanted.

Strangely enough, there was one woman who did want him, and even though she was only a few feet away, it felt like miles. He had helped her pack her belongings the night before. She was going back to her family; back to her friends. He hoped to the gods she was not going back to marry a boar.

He sighed and hobbled unsteadily over to her. He sat down and she turned her lovely blue eyes on him. They were red, puffy and dark circles had formed under them. It was his fault she had not been sleeping. It was also his fault that she'd been crying. She tried to hide it. She tried to be brave and not let him see how much it pained her to leave him, but she couldn't prevent a single tear from sliding down her face.

Rumpel reached out and gently brushed it away. "Please don't cy, Belle."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Oh how he wanted to say yes. That he would go home, find his son, leave Glass if she was still there (although he doubted it) and show up in a few months, but that was not the truth and if he owed her nothing else, he did owe her that.

"No. I don't imagine you will."

Another tear escaped from beneath closed eyelids and he had leaned forward to kiss it away before he realized what he was doing. She lifted her head and met his lips, but he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Belle. I can't. Leaving here; leaving you, is hard enough."

Belle tried one more desperate plea, although she knew it to be pointless. He had made his choice. "If it's hard, then stay."

He reached out and grasped her hand, holding it to his chest as he had done the night before. It was really all the contact he was capable of. Anything more and he'd never make it out the door. He shook his head slightly, but did not answer her unspoken question. "Do you have all your things ready to go?"

Belle knew a dismissal when she heard one. Yes, she was young, but she was not stupid. She feared if she said anything more she would begin sobbing so she only nodded.

Rumpel nodded. "I guess it's about that time. If we don't leave soon we'll end up traveling in the darkness and I would make myself sick with worry thinking about you alone in the night." He didn't add that he felt sick already.

She looked into his eyes for several moments, took a deep breath, and rose to her feet. "I wouldn't want you to worry. I'll go get my pack."

He still marveled at this young woman's bravery. She had dragged him, nearly dead, completely broken, to this cabin even though she had no idea who he was or if he would hurt her when he woke. She had cared for him, kept him alive, tended his wounds and made it possible for him to return to his family. Somehow, he felt as if his feelings of gratitude should not be overshadowed by the pain and misery of watching her walk away from him.

She grabbed a small bag from the kitchen area and he got to his feet. As he had arrived with nothing, he had nothing to carry except the staff she had made for him while he slept. He would cherish it, as he would cherish her, for his entire life.

Belle doused the embers of the fading fire and opened the door of the cabin. Early morning light filtered in, casting Rumpel's face in shadow. And yet, she still knew he was watching her. "Ready?"

He moved to join her, looking back at the cabin that had been his sanctuary. The place where he had felt like a man again. He nodded and walked out the door. Belle followed him. They walked together in silence for nearly an hour before their paths parted. They both paused, knowing this was it, this was their ending. There would be no more parts to this story. He wanted to say something that she could carry with her, but the words would not come. In the end, she raised a hand, brushed his hair out of his eyes and ran her palm down his cheek. He smiled painfully, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. There was no need for words. They both knew what happened now.

Rumpelstiltskin turned away from this beauty; they amazing woman who he had no doubt, loved him and wept as he walked back toward his village.

He never once looked back.


	21. Jefferson

Part 21 Jefferson

_A/N We're getting closer …unless the characters go off on their own again. Hang in there. LOL Then again …what will you do with yourself when this story is finished? HEEE!_

The door to the kitchen opened and a disheveled Ven wandered in. She didn't say anything; or even notice there were people in there until she had rooted around in Gold's refrigerator and had several swallows of Coke. She blinked her eyes several times; bringing her brother and Belle in to focus. She polished off the first drink, grabbed another and sat down. "So. Emma. The sheriff?"

Both Gold and Belle looked astounded and Ven laughed. "Okay, my brain is not completely on, but it still works. What about Emma?"

She noted the peaceful glow that had descended over both Belle and her brother. She was glad for them. Everyone deserved to be happy; no matter who they were. Granted, this particular pairing was the ultimate example of opposites attract, but who was she to bitch? They were both radiating happiness, and Rumpel was actually smiling. It brought joy to her soul.

"Emma Swan is the key," Gold said. He didn't elaborate, so both Ven and Belle continued to stare at him. Were they supposed to know this already? They'd both been locked up for three decades. "She is the only one who can break the curse."

"Ahh …okay, that makes more sense," Ven said, nodding. "I assume there is a reason she is the chosen one?"

Gold's eyes flicked to Belle, but then he cleared his throat and continued. "When I created the curse, I added a single drop of True Love to the parchment. The child that resulted from that love can break the curse, but she must believe in it first."

Belle's head turned quickly to look at Rum. She didn't say anything, but the message in her eyes was clear. They would be talking about this later. Rumpel almost sighed. Better now than later, he guessed.

Ven had actually been struck dumb. She was staring at her brother as if he had grown another head. Belle tried to cover a laugh. "Ven?"

It took her several moments to get her head back together and when she spoke, it was to Rumpel. "_You_ made a True Love potion? _YOU?_ While you were flooded with all that dark power? Are you serious?"

He nodded. "From strands of her parent's hair."

"Okay, yeah, I understand the concept, but _you_?"

Belle didn't like her tone and began to get defensive. "Why not him? He was extremely powerful. If anyone could create it, he could."

Ven's attention went back to Belle. "Actually. No. He couldn't, Belle. You must understand what taking on the powers of the Dark One entailed."

Gold raised a hand, cutting her off and faced Belle. "I murdered someone for that power, Belle. It was inherently evil. Ven is right. That potion should have been beyond me. For all the power I had, there was nothing good about it. I'd never really thought about it."

"You were not evil, Rumpelstiltskin. You were not a monster. You were lonely; you had given up on love …"

He reached out and took her hand. "And yet, you managed to steal my heart anyway."

She smiled. "I said you'd given up, not that you were incapable."

Ven shifted in her chair. "Yes, soul mates have that effect on one another. Back to the potion."

"Soul mates?" Belle looked honestly confused.

Ven shook her head. "In the entire universe, in any realm, there is one undeniable constant. True love can break any curse. True love, in its purest form, is the bond between soul mates. That one person who fills a part of you that no one else can, or ever will. Finding your soul mate is very rare, Belle. Hold on tight."

Belle could hear the sadness in Ven's voice. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"Yeah. Long story. Another time, perhaps." She turned to her brother. "I assume you have this potion?"

"Well, not here in the house, obviously, but yes, it's safe and it's in this realm."

"I assume only Emma is capable of retrieving it?"

Gold nodded. "Right. Only the savior, and myself, can touch the bottle without destroying the contents."

"Okay. I'm also assuming she doesn't believe."

Gold sighed. "No. She doesn't. It's quite irritating, to be honest."

Belle looked from Ven to Gold and back. "If she won't believe, how do we break the curse? For that matter, why are we breaking the curse? Won't we go back to our realm? Will you have to go back to being the Dark One?"

He looked up from the table and into Belle's eyes. "I don't know. So much has changed, but Belle, I _am _the Dark One. The appearance is human, but the soul remains. As it is with everyone in Storybrooke."

When he averted his eyes, afraid she would no longer want anything to do with him; she grasped his hand, squeezing gently. He looked up, expecting to see pity, or pain and saw only love. "We'll deal with it when the time comes. We'll deal with it together. If I am your light, then I will shine inside you and you will not be consumed with the darkness ever again."

For the first time in more years than he could remember, Rumpelstiltskin felt hope. It was an odd emotion. Neither happy, nor sad, but lending itself to both. The desire for joy, mixed with the possibility of failure and therefore pain. He gripped her hand in his and nodded. "Together."

They sat there staring at one another for so long that Ven sighed in irritation. "_So!_" She said it so loudly that both of them jumped. "Emma? Curse? Belief? Break? Ideas?"

Gold stood up and took both his and Belle's plates to the sink. "It is going to have to be something big. Something that will make it impossible for her not to believe."

Ven nodded. "We can definitely make that happen. What makes you think she'll help us once she does believe?'

Rumpel smirked. "She hates Regina as much as we do. More, perhaps. Regina has her son."

Ven repeated something Rumpel himself had once said. "Never underestimate someone fighting for their child.'

He nodded. "Yes. Exactly."

"Ideas on how to go about this?"

Belle had been following the conversation just barely. "Let me get this straight. Regina, the mayor, is from our realm? And so is the sheriff?"

"Right," Ven said. "But Emma was sent here by her parents when she was a baby so she has no memory of our world."

"And her parents are …"

Ven grinned. "Snow White and Prince Charming."

"No, seriously."

Both Gold and Ven remained silent; allowing her to process the information.

Belle's eyes widened. "You are serious."

The siblings nodded in unison. Belle had not really noticed their similarity until now. While Ven was older and had a good 4" on her brother, they looked remarkably alike. Same hair, same eyes, same expressions. Belle looked at Gold. "I don't even want to know how you got Snow and Charming to give up DNA, but they're like us, right? They don't know one another, they haven't aged?"

"Right," Ven said. "Which makes talking to them about it impossible."

Gold stood up. "I have an idea."

"It's about time, bro."

He gave Ven a withering look. "There is one other person who remembers. And he has been seeking something precious to him for quite some time now. An attempt that has been thwarted by Regina at every turn. I know he used the last of his magic, but Ven, with you're magic …"

She nodded. "I'm with you. Jefferson, right?"

Belle held up a hand. "Wait. Who's Jefferson?"

Gold answered. "He's the Mad Hatter."


	22. Found

Part 22 Found

_A/N This is absolutely my favorite part. It will come in two distinct sets of internal dialogue. Fast forward. Enjoy. Yes, we're tying back into canon._

Eight Years Later …

Rumpelstiltskin sat in his castle staring at the items he had accumulated since he became the Dark One. So many precious, valuable and mystical things, but no one to share them with. He thought back to when he had returned home and sighed. He'd been right, of course, Glacories was gone. Generally speaking, he hadn't really cared much, but she had left his son behind. What kind of horrible bitch left a 5 year-old boy with neighbors because she had 'heard' that her husband was a coward? His sole desire had been to return to Bae. He'd promised, and he'd kept that promise. He didn't regret it no matter what the pathetic people of his village thought of him. It had been something of a challenge to get his son back, but he'd done it and raised the boy as best he could.

He smiled sadly. Baelfire had been a wonderful son and when they had tried to force him to fight in the same war Rumpel himself had barely survived, he'd panicked. He'd reached out desperately to someone; anyone who offered him help, and now, his son was gone and here he was. Cursed with dark magic coursing through his body, grotesquely ugly, and alone. He'd done a great job with his life; and now it was actually going to be endless. The curse of the Dark One had destroyed his soul; it had made him immortal.

His mind turned back over the summons he had received the day before. A Duke in a nearby village was losing badly to the Ogre's. It wasn't that he didn't understand the fear. He'd fought in the wars too. On the other hand …he didn't really have any sympathy, or feelings at all for that matter. He was a void. He hadn't had any real feelings since he lost Bae. And for all the blame he placed on that damn fairy, he knew it was his fault. He'd gotten lost in the power; in the magic and as Zoso had told him: Magic always had a price. He'd paid with his son.

He pushed his chair back. It wouldn't hurt to see what the Duke had to offer. Obviously he had no need of gold, but perhaps there was something else he'd want.

One nice thing about magic …you never had to walk anywhere. He stood outside the Duke's castle and looked up at the walls. Seriously? They expected him to show up and what? Knock? He slammed his power into the doors several times and disappeared. The war room was empty when he reappeared. Not horribly bright, these people. No wonder they were losing. He picked up one of the model castles off the table and took a seat in the Duke's chair. They'd come back eventually.

The entire party walked into the room and Rumpelstiltskin's heart stopped. Behind the others, basically in the shadow of the men, was a young woman. Someone he knew. Someone who had saved his life many years before. He could barely take his eyes off her to address the Duke. Naturally he could help. And who was the moron with a sword in his face? He slapped the sword aside and spoke to the Duke, but his mind was still on the woman. She had grown and filled out in the last many years. She was still mind numbingly beautiful. People were talking to him, but all he heard was that they had offered him a payment of gold. He had no use for gold; however, his mind was coming up with a new deal. In exchange for all of their lives; he would take her.

The men tried to thwart her attempts to speak to him and he almost lost it. He was ready to kill them all and just take her, but for some reason, he couldn't. Apparently she was engaged and he wondered for a moment if this was the boar or not? She seemed to have accepted that they would be married, but then again, she had always had a kind heart. She simply refused to see this ass for what he was. He supposed he could show her, but no, he desperately wanted her to take this deal. 'Please, Belle, do you see under the monster? Do you know who I am?'

#

When the banging of the doors rattled through the castle, Belle almost sighed with relief. Surely this was the Dark One. He had finally come, and while she was not sure her father was making a good decision by dealing with him, they had little choice. The Ogre's were coming, and nothing, aside from this …man? beast? monster? whatever he was could save them. He had the power, but he was notorious all through the realm for asking prices no one wanted to pay. When he said he had no need of gold, she knew it was coming. What would the price be?

Her. Oh gods, he wanted her. Gaston tried to stand up for her, but the Dark One did not seem to care. Engagements clearly meant very little to him. It was not the greatest choice, but something familiar tugged at her when she looked at his face.

She moved around Gaston and stood in front of him, taking in his appearance. Yes, there was something extremely familiar about him. She knew she should be afraid, but the fear simply didn't come. When she agreed to his deal, he laughed with glee. The smile on his face didn't reach his eerie, golden eyes, but again …something about it gave her pause.

Who was this man? Was he a man? Had he been a man, and if he had, who had he been before this? She was actually a bit relieved when he said it would be forever. She couldn't marry Gaston even though she had finally given in and told her father she would. She didn't love him. She had belonged to another man for nearly a decade, and as much as she tried to purge her soul, he remained locked inside her heart for all eternity. That was who she wanted. That was who she had chosen. Eight years had made no difference at all.

Had it been only her life at stake, she might have said no, but her family and what friends she had not lost to the war were also going to die. She would accept the terms of the deal. What other choice did she have? She doubted very much she would ever find a man who could take a place in her heart, so she had nothing to lose and everything to gain by becoming his 'caretaker.' It took everything she had not to look back at the pain on her father's face as she let the Dark One guide her from the room.

#

The weeks went by in a blur. At first, she wasn't sure what to make of him. He teased and joked with her. They had long, intelligent conversations …something she'd not had for what seemed an eternity. And always, at the back of her mind, something pulled at her. It was a constant annoyance, as if there was something she desperately needed to remember; but it just wasn't there.

He was sitting at his spinning wheel, as he so often did. She had managed to find a ladder in the library and was determined to let some light into this dreary castle. After all, it was her home as well. As she pulled on the curtains …good gods, what had he done to make them so hard to pull down, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. What was the point of having that much gold? When the question slipped out, she was mortified. Although he had never raised his voice to her, she had been walking on eggshells. To her great surprise, he answered, but then buried it in a joke and a laugh. She smiled and shook her head. He used it as a defense mechanism when he didn't want to talk. He stopped spinning and wandered over to see what she was doing and that was when it happened. She pulled too hard and over extended causing the ladder to tip.

She prepared for the impact, but none came. He was there. His arms were gentle and strong. She looked into his face and felt her heart begin to beat faster. No. It couldn't be. Of all the men she might have had feelings for; he had not even made the list. He set her on her feet; looking both confused and irritated. She could still feel the warmth of his body against hers. Belle sighed. What was wrong with her?

She wasn't sure when she stopped seeing the shell on the outside; she simply knew that she had. She was falling for this man. Not the Dark One with his magic and power, but the man who's heart beat beneath the façade. This couldn't happen. She had to get away from him, because clearly she was insane. When he told her to go to town …when he effectively released her from the deal, she bolted. Had it not been for some woman stopping, she would have done as he'd expected. No matter her feelings, she would still have gone home. The possibility of breaking the curse on him; of freeing the man inside made her almost giddy with happiness. Could she really cure him? Release him from the bonds that were so often a burden to him? Did he love her at all? She was willing to take the risk.

When she returned, he was at his spinning wheel again. She put down the straw she had collected for him and insisted he tell her the story he had offered her before she left. He seemed frazzled by her attention, but she would not be put off. He made a vague reference to his son and her heart swelled with sadness. No one should have to be alone like this. He had not loved since his son disappeared, nor had he been loved. As she stared into a face that had become dear to her over the past months, she felt that knowing recognition again. It was so powerful that she leaned forward. He didn't move much, but he didn't turn away either. Their lips met and it was in that moment that she solved her own riddle. The gentle pressure of his mouth on hers, the soft sigh that escaped him. She knew that sound; she knew this man and she had always loved him.

Rumpelstiltskin.


	23. Light

Part 23 Light

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated. I have been doing Rumbelle vids. Please go watch them and leave feedback__. /user/ConSkateboards It's not going to let me link, so just copy/paste this or look up conskateboards. It'll take you to my channel. __Okay, we're on the far side of the fic. Let's go visit Jefferson. _

Ven, Belle and Gold stood outside Jefferson's house after another cringe worthy driving experience. Ven glanced at her brother. "From now on, I'm driving."

He scoffed as they walked up the stairs to the door. "Please. You don't know how to drive."

"Yes, and you're so good at it." Ven's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Belle shushed them both. "You did call Emma, right?"

Gold turned away from his sister to look at Belle. Ven marveled at the softness that filled his face when he looked at her. "Yes. She should be here soon."

He knocked on the door and they all waited. And …waited. Ven looked at Gold. "Is he here?"

"He's here. He just doesn't like me."

Ven shook her head. "Does anyone like you?"

Gold flashed her a grin. "Not especially."

Belle touched his arm. "I like you."

"You don't count," Ven said. "Soul mates and siblings don't get a vote. We have to like him."

Gold looked into Belle's eyes. "And yet …this really is the only person who matters."

Belle opened her mouth to say something, but Jefferson had apparently finally decided they were not going away and opened the door. "What? I own this house."

"I know." Gold sighed. "Why does everyone think I want their money?"

Ven rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She looked at Jefferson. "We need your help."

"Really? How special for you." With that he shut the door and left them standing on the stairs. Ven reached out and placed her hand on the door. It lit up in brilliant flash of white light and opened. Jefferson had started up his stairs, but now he stopped and turned in shock. "How did you…"

"Seriously?" Ven walked into the house, trailed by Belle and Gold. "Does anyone but me realize there is magic everywhere, in every realm?"

Gold and Jefferson spoke together. "No."

Ven sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to help you open a portal to Wonderland."

Jefferson turned about 8 different shades of white. "Why would I ever go back to Wonderland? For any reason at all? I got my head cut off and that's my best memory. Go away."

Gold took over the explanation. "You don't have to go. Look, Jefferson, we have never seen eye to eye, but I know you know about the curse. I know that Regina has hidden your child from you. It's time this curse ended. It's time Regina's little happily ever after was gone."

Jefferson looked skeptical, but the possibility of getting Grace back caused him to pause. "And Wonderland is going to help how, exactly?"

A voice came from outside. "Hello? Someone called me."

"In here!" Ven yelled back to her and a moment later Emma appeared in the foyer. She looked from Jefferson, to Gold, to Belle, to Ven and almost turned and walked back out. This could not possibly be good.

"Okaaaay. What's going on?"

Gold cleared his throat. "We need to show you something."

Emma sighed. "Is it going to maim, hurt or eat me?" When no one answered for several moments, Emma started backing up. "Honestly, I'm kinda burnt out on the whole 'Let's kill Emma' thing, so I'm going to leave."

It was Belle who made her pause. "Please don't. We really do need you to see this. It's very important."

"And it will benefit Henry," Gold added.

The mention of her son made her stay. Anything that could help him, if, in fact this could, was worth checking out. "Fine. Show me."

Gold nodded at Jefferson who disappeared into a room and reemerged with his top hat. Emma stared at it. "Nifty. Can I go?"

Jefferson placed it on the floor and kneeled next to it. He looked up at Ven. "I can control it, but you have to activate it."

Ven walked over and knelt next to him. She put her hand over the hat and white light spilled from her fingers. The hat began to spin, causing both of them to have to back up. There was a flash of green coming up through the floor. Emma gasped and backed away. Gold caught her arm. "Just wait."

"Let go of me."

He pinned her with his eyes. "You owe me a favor."

The flashing green light began to spin until it grew into what Emma could only describe as a whirlpool. A whirlpool of green light in the floor of Jefferson's house. This was not going to end well.

"This is it?" She thought she might sound slightly panicked. "What are you asking me for?"

Wind whistled, gusting around them and creating what had already been frightening downright ominous. When you had to yell over the vortex in the floor, your day was not looking bright.

"Come with me."

Emma looked horrified. "Come with you where?" Gold glanced at the green whirlpool and Emma shook her head. "Oh Hell no, you are out of your mind."

Jefferson yelled at them over the sound of the swirling vortex. "Now or never Gold. The Wonderland mirror has a heart on the frame. Don't forget that the same number who go in …"

"I know," Gold yelled back. "You owe me this, Sheriff Swan. We made a deal." Gold held out his hand to her.

Emma knew she had no choice. She had made the deal, she had offered the favor. She should have known it would be something she didn't want to pay. In fact, she had known, but never intended to die in the process. "I didn't realize you mean to kill me."

Gold shook his head. "You're not going to die. I would say 'trust me' but …"

She grasped his outstretched hand. Whatever happened, she would live up to the deal she made. How exactly this helped Henry, she had no idea. The young woman she had noticed when she came in made her way over to Gold.

"I want to come with you."

When Gold used his free hand to caress her face gently, Emma's jaw hit the ground. Who was she, and what was she to Gold? Clearly something special as she was certain she'd never seen that look on his face. That soft look that spoke of love and loss. Hopefully, she'd find out. She looked at the whirlpool Okay, probably not.

"The fewer who go in will make it safer. Please stay here. You're safe here. Ven will be with you. Please, Belle?" He was almost begging. He wanted her to come. He wanted to keep her at his side no matter where he went. It was a need that was nearly overwhelming, but even though the thought of leaving her behind was ripping his heart to pieces, he needed her safe. She would be safer here.

Belle looked into his eyes for several moments and finally nodded. "Come back to me."

"I have no intention of ever losing you again."

With that, he gripped Emma's hand tighter and pulled them both into the vortex.

Emma thought she probably screamed, but it was impossible to tell since she couldn't hear anything. She felt like she was being sucked through a straw. The whirling got slower until it stopped and she felt the ground beneath her. When she was able to look up, Gold was standing across a circular room filled with mirrors. It was the most bizarre thing Emma had ever seen. She walked over to him, questions filling her eyes.

"I promise I'll answer everything momentarily." He grasped her hand again and she gasped in shock when he, literally, pulled her through the mirror. They emerged to find themselves surrounded by giant mushrooms. This was so not normal.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Sheriff."


	24. Wonderland

Part 24 Wonderland

_A/N Hang in there. This time I've been fired, rehired and working. So be nice, it's been very stressful. _

Emma Swan was unprepared for …well …everything she was looking at. She stood there staring for several moments, attempting to take it all in.

Giant mushrooms, a caterpillar smoking, was that a bong? hookah? Naturally, the fact that the caterpillar was nearly as big as she was went right over her head in light of the face that it was getting stoned.

Gold squeezed her arm. "Sheriff? Are you okay?"

She peeled her eyes off the insect and looked at him. His eyes were softer, his face more gentle as if something or perhaps someone, had drained all the stress out of him. "Emma?"

"She's the one, isn't she?"

He looked confused for barely a second, stared at her for another and finally nodded. "Yes."

Emma didn't press. She, maybe of everyone in Storybrooke, knew him exceptionally well. If he wanted to tell her, he would. If he didn't, asking would get her nowhere. "So, what's going on?"

"I thought we could have a chat." He was still grasping her arm, and pulled her gently until she began following him down the path in front of the.

"Chat? And you felt we needed to leave the known universe for that?" She was trying to follow him and look back and forth at the same time. Everything here was so wrong. And yet …it was, and that concept disturbed her on a level she didn't really want to acknowledge, but how did one deny that which was right in front of them?

Graham had once said that he was a Huntsman, that he didn't belong in Storybrooke, that he was a loner, friends with wolves and although she had wanted to believe him, she hadn't. Looking around herself now; she wished she could rewind. Maybe it wouldn't bring him back, but he might die knowing that she had faith is him.

She didn't realize Gold had stopped until she, literally, ran in to him. "Oh, sorry."

Gold steadied her and then studied her face. "It doesn't help to dwell in the past, Emma. Trust me. Time to step into the future; time to become what you were meant to be."

"What does that mean?"

He looked up, and around himself. "Really? Look around you, what do you see?"

"It's not …Gold, it just can't be …"

He smiled. "Real?"

"Yes."

He walked over and leaned down to pluck a dandelion out of the ground. It opened a maw the size of a tanker and snarled at him. Gold laughed when Emma jumped. "They don't approve of being removed from the ground, the Lions. They prefer the soil."

"This is so wrong."

"But real. If you doubt me, Sheriff, please, feel free to pull up the fauna." He stood up straight and nodded toward a field filled with the same flowers.

Emma finally smiled. "I'll pass."

He moved toward a bench, waving her over as he sat down. "So."

"Wonderland? Like Alice in Wonderland? Jefferson really is the Mad Hatter, isn't he?"

Gold's smile grew. "Yes."

"To which one?"

He gave her a genuine smile, something that she rarely …in fact had never, seen on his face. "What do you think?"

"It's true, isn't it?"

He didn't answer. He could see her brain beginning to assimilate the truth.

"My son was right. Henry knew all along and I didn't believe him. What kind of mother does that make me?"

Gold shook his head. "You wouldn't be human if you'd believed that story. The entire town, the entire curse, everything depends on it. If you believe, Regina loses. Everything."

"Why are you doing this?"

He considered for a moment and then, "She took someone I …someone …"

Emma had never seen him like this before. A kinder, gentler, calmer Gold with a terrible burden lifted from his shoulders. He looked as he he'd been carrying the world. Perhaps he had. "Belle."

"Yes."

"You love her." It wasn't a question and he didn't answer. The look in his eyes was perfectly clear. He not only loved her; he would do anything for her. Up to and including dragging Emma to Wonderland to make her believe in Fairy Tales.

"So, who are you? Exactly?"

When he blanched, she thought she might have gone too far, but he didn't turn away. "Names have power, Ms. Swan. Please remember that before you ask questions like that one." She started to apologize, but he raised a hand. "No. It's fine. Simply a word of caution. I am Rumpelstiltskin it the other realm. Here, I am Mr. Gold."

She didn't repeat the name, although she started to. She would heed his advice. He had given her his trust. Something, she believed, he did not bestow lightly. "What do I do now? I don't have to kill anyone do I?"

His smile returned. "No. Well, not exactly." He glanced up at a green sky. "We should be going. Best not to linger in one place for very long."

They both stood and headed back up the path toward the mirror. "Why's that?"

He didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Gold."

"Shhh." He stopped, tilted his head to one side and stood silent for several minutes. "Hurry. Quietly."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I hear the Queen's guard. They are still in the maze, but we've stayed too long. Hurry."

He urged her on. "I'm not leaving you."

"Listen to me, Emma. The rule is that however many people come through the mirror, so must only that amount go out. I'm right behind you. Now GO!"

It was the panic in the voice that made her turn and run for the mirror. He was, literally, the calmest person she knew. If he was freaked out, something was terribly wrong. When an arrow went whizzing by her head and she heard people yelling 'HALT' behind her, she put on an extra burst of speed. She reached the mirror and turned, expecting to see Gold following, albeit slower, but still following. She couldn't leave him.

The path was suddenly swarming with …Emma blinked …cards? People? Cardpeople? Several had bows and arrows and one was wielding a giant ax. She bolted through the mirror and stood on the other side …waiting. She wasn't leaving him here.

A hand about four sizes bigger than her entire body reached down from above her like the hand of God and pulled her up. She felt the sucking straw sensation again, and found herself back inside Jefferson's house. Her head swam and Jefferson steadied her. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

Belle looked from Emma, to the swirling vortex and back. "Where is he?"

Emma didn't know what to say to this woman. This was the love of his life, and by the look on her face, his feelings were clearly echoed inside her. She shook her head. "He was behind me. We were attacked …I swear he was right behind me."

Jefferson peered down into the vortex. "Ven, we don't have much time."

Venastashia had given her brother away once before; she was not about to lose him again. She looked at Belle, grasping her shoulders. "Belle?"

Belle was almost to the point of sheer, blind panic. Ven shook her slightly. "_Belle!_"

The young woman's eyes slowly focused on her. "Ven? Where is he?"

"Look at me. Listen. I will find him. Do you understand? Stay here. Stay with Emma and Jefferson. They will keep you safe. Promise me. I swear to the gods I will find him and bring him back to you."

"I want …" Ven cut her off.

"I know you do, but one came out already. Only one can go back through. It has to be me. I'll find him."

Ven didn't wait to hear any more opinions. She turned, jumped into the vortex and disappeared.


	25. Greer

Part 25 Greer

_A/N If you've forgotten (because it was probably 15 parts ago) Ven and Rum are still basically estranged. Now you will find out why. You didn't really think I would leave him trapped in Wonderland did you? LOL._

Ven dropped to the floor in the mirror room and heaved a sigh of relief as her brother hobbled through backwards wielding his cane like a sword. "I must stop going there."

When he turned, he expected to see Emma and his face reflected his irritation. Ven looked up. "We pulled her out. Someone had to come get you."

Gold shook his head. "Yes, because you've always been so good at coming to get me."

"_I did what I thought was best for you, Rum!_"

His voice rose to the level of hers. "Really? You thought it best I be raised by strangers than by my family? Do you honestly believe I ever stopped expecting you to show up? Expecting you to appear one night out of the darkness and bring me home? _That I didn't wait, day after day, year after year, for you to make good on your promise? DO YOU?_"

She let him rant. She deserved it. No matter what had happened in her life, she should never have let grief consume her. Her voice was so soft, he almost didn't hear her. "I'm sorry, Rum. I should have been there"

He took several deep breaths, trying to get his temper under control and finally looked into her eyes. Although the color differed from his own, the resemblance between them was striking. The same glimmer of anger and intelligence was clear on her face. "Yes. Yes you should have. So. Are you going to tell me what was so damn important that you weren't?"

Her golden eyes shimmered with tears, but she nodded. "I do owe you that."

#

Ven returned to her village without her brother. The pain in her heart; the absolute devastation in her soul, would never really go away. Perhaps she would meet someone soon. Someone kind who would allow Rum to live with them. She almost laughed. It was as if she actually had some kind of plan in place to find a husband. She had no experience with this. How did one go about meeting a man? She certainly wasn't dependent on love, but she hoped she would at least have a friend with whom to share her life.

She did not expect to find someone in her house when she returned. He was lying across the couch and appeared to be deeply asleep. Ven grabbed the poker by the fireplace and moved silently across the room.

At least, she thought she was moving quietly. He was suddenly on his feet; one large hand wrapped around her wrist, the other grabbed her throat. Ven felt in that moment that she was going to die. He had seen them leave and believing they would not return had commandeered her home. He pulled her toward him, glaring down at her with eyes so dark they appeared, at first glance, black. On closer inspection, she realized they were a deep ocean blue. "And wha' ave I ere'?"

His accent was so thick, she almost didn't understand him. "What you have is the owner of this property. So get the hell out before I make it more difficult." She was not a small woman by any stretch of the imagination, but he hovered over her.

It was his laughter that set her off. Deep and rumbling, it shuddered through his body. Ven appreciated it for half a second and then kneed him so hard it was possible he would never have children. She hoped he had a few already.

The giant gagged and dropped to his knees, releasing her. Ven grasped the poker in a tighter grip and used it to tilt his face up to look at her. "Do not assume for a moment that I am incapable of protecting myself. I have been on my own for a long time."

His dark eyes glistened, a shock of overlong black hair curled across his eyes. In spite of his size, he had a handsome face. Striking, in fact. That kind of beauty that would look slightly feminine if he wasn't so very male. "I underestimated you. My apologies. May I stand up without you sticking a poker in my jugular?"

The accent dropped away and just like that, he did not seem nearly as badass as he had originally presented himself. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Are you Venastashia? Nevermind, dumb question, of course you are. Haven't you got a brother as well?"

At the mention of Rum, she pressed the poker deeper into his neck. "What about him?"

"Damn, woman. Your father sent me. He was worried for you. Clearly, he didn't know you as well as he thought."

Ven was stunned. She lowered the poker and stared at this stranger. "Who are you?"

"Can I get up? Please?"

She kept a tight grip on her weapon and nodded. He climbed gracefully to his feet and bowed slightly at the waist. "My name is Greer. I came only to help."

Ven was still pissed off. "Help with what? Father wanted you to move in? Take over? Turn me into the maid? I own this house. He left us. He's gone. He wouldn't even stay for his own son. A son, I might add, I had to leave with another family. A son who would have ended up in the mines. Dead in his 20's."

Greer sighed. "I didn't anticipate my taking this long to get here. I'm sorry."

"That's well and good, but it doesn't change anything. I guess you can go."

He sighed, but did not protest. He simply left. Ven felt strange when silence fell over the house. As if something inside her was just gone. She assumed it was her brother's absence, but images of Greer kept running through her mind. It was a most unsettling sensation.

She slept off and on, but couldn't seem to rest. About an hour before dawn, she gave up and climbed down from the loft. She grabbed her bow and headed out. She got about two steps and tripped over a massive lump in her doorway. Ven landed in the dirt, spitting and cursing as she heard Greer's rumbling laughter. "You told me to leave, so I did, but your father would have me here to watch over you, I am therefore here."

She rolled over and glared up at him. "I am not a child."

For a moment, his eyes shone with something she didn't quite understand, and his accent returned. "Aye, lass. I can see tha' clearly 'nuff."

#

Gold hadn't moved during the story, and now, as he watched the tears flow freely down his sister's face, he thought he understood. Had he not been in this very situation? Had he not given his own soul freely to the darkness?

"What happened to him?"

She looked up at her brother, a smile filled with both joy and incredible pain on her face. "He died."

He had known that was the answer, but had to ask anyway. He marveled at how much their lives had mirrored one another. He had been given a second chance. He did not think his sister would be so lucky. "That's why you didn't come back?"

She nodded. "It's not a good reason. Not a good excuse. But I didn't believe myself capable of caring for anyone, certainly not you. He was a good man, Rum. An honorable man. And he died …" she paused, took a breath. "Died because of me."

He started to move toward her, but she waved him off. "No, don't. Nothing changes. Listen to what I'm telling you. You have a chance to correct whatever it was you did wrong last time with Belle. Don't waste it. Don't let her get away from you again. Magic is not that important."

Gold smiled. "I know."

Ven nodded and then grasped his arm, pulling him forward and up. They were both pulled through the vortex and landed, gasping, in Jefferson's house. The howling stopped moments later. Belle barely managed not to run across the room as Gold got to his feet. He turned and pulled her into his arms. She felt so good, so right, so perfect to him. Her voice was muffled in his shirt. "Never do that again."

He reached out and tilted her chin up. "Never. I promise." And he kissed her. This, his second chance, the woman who had claimed the entirety of his being.

Jefferson helped Ven to her feet. "Cutting it kind of close?"

She gave him a half smile and glanced over at her brother and Belle, still wrapped up in one another. "I'd have thrown him through if I'd felt the vortex falling in."

"Yes. I believe you would have."

Ven looked around and saw Emma Swan literally gaping at Belle and Gold. This was not a side of her brother he generally allowed for public viewing. She walked over to the Sheriff and took her arm. "I believe we have a curse to break, Sheriff?"

Emma started. "Huh? Oh. Right. Sure. Uhm …"

"Give them a few moments. They'll follow us out. I'm Ven, by the way."

"Emma." She still hadn't taken her eyes off the pair clinging to one other across the room.

Ven shook her head and dragged the Sheriff out the door.


	26. Curses

Part 26 Curses

_A/N Closing in on that all important ending. I hope you've enjoyed our journey together. It's been a blast for me._

When Gold and Belle finally came up for air, the room was empty; the vortex closed. Belle blushed. "Have we been standing here that long?"

A genuine smile, the kind that only Belle seemed able to pull out of him, covered Gold's face, causing his eyes to sparkle as he looked at her. "I …have absolutely no idea."

Belle grinned. "We should probably go."

He sighed, but gave in and held his hand out to her. She paused for less than a second before placing her hand in his. Together they walked out of Jefferson's house.

Emma and Ven were leaning against her cruiser. Emma looked completely annoyed. Ven just smiled at them. "Well damn, we thought you'd rented a room."

Belle had the grace to blush again; Gold simply grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He leaned closer to Belle and whispered. "There was plenty of room on the sofa."

Ven started laughing as she watched her brother whisper something and Belle turn several deeper shades of red. It was nice to see her brother smiling. Even if there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Not evil, she noted, not anymore. He had changed so much. She had watched from afar through her crystal globe as he grew to manhood, got married to that horrible bitch Glacories, and had his son, her nephew. She smiled. She'd never considered that.

She had seen him turn to the darkness with the best of intentions, only to allow it to consume him. She was glad he'd met Belle. She was, perhaps, the one thing that kept him human, even after her 'death.' He held that love so deeply in his soul that her light, or as Ven kept telling them, that magic that made them so beautiful together, continued to burn. Perhaps down to a glowing ember at times, but always, always there. He was unable to completely pass into the dark. It was not Charming and Snow's hair that made the True Love potion. Their hair was the ingredient, his love the catalyst. Someday she'd explain that to him. She searched his face as he and Belle came down the stairs to join them. On the other hand, maybe she didn't need to.

Emma seemed to have adjusted to the idea of Gold being affectionate to another person. Granted, she still looked seriously freaked out, but she was dealing and that was a good thing. People in this town needed to get used to it. Jefferson hadn't flinched, looked, gawked or even seemed to care. Perhaps he had known something Emma did not.

"So, are we going to break the curse or what?" Ven laughed and caught a glare from Emma. "What?"

"Impatient much?"

Gold could see Emma getting ready to blow. "We need to return to the shop. I've something you're going to want. I'll explain everything on the way."

When he turned toward his car, Ven shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so." Gold pinned his sister with a death stare, which Ven brushed off. "You drive like crap, Rum. Can we at least ride with someone who has a driver's license?" Ven paused and looked at Emma. "You do have one, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Super." Ven opened the passenger side of the cruiser, got it and closed the door behind her, leaving Gold, Belle and Emma to follow, which after a moment of staring, they did.

#

"I have to kill a _what_?"

They pulled up to the door of the shop and Gold helped Belle out of the car. "The potion we need is inside the creature Sheriff. It's only a wee dragon."

Emma scoffed, following them inside. "Yes, I'm sure it's very 'wee.'"

Gold and Belle disappeared into the storeroom. Emma watched them go and sighed, looking at Ven. "Think they'll ever come back?"

"Eventually," Ven said, laughing. "Come on, Sheriff. I think it's wonderful to see him happy."

"Yeah well, it just gives me the creeps."

"Why?"

Emma actually gave it some thought. "I have no idea. It just feels …strange."

Ven nodded. "Residual memories."

"Uhm …what kind of memories?"

"Snow and Charming are your parents, right?"

Emma sighed. "That's what they tell me."

"It would be normal for any …bad, or frightened memories your mother had to pass to you. Especially if she saw my brother while she was pregnant."

"I don't understand."

Ven shook her head. "It's okay. It's too hard to explain. Let's just say that babies are very perceptive, and are capable of feeling what their mothers feel."

"Ooooookay. Let's just say that then."

"Say what?" Gold emerged from the room holding, for all the world, what looked like a guitar case.

Ven waved him off. "Nothing of dire importance. What's that?"

Gold laid the case on the counter and looked up at Emma as he opened it. "Your father's sword."

Emma looked behind him. "Where's Belle?"

Gold didn't look up at all. "Getting dressed."

Ven burst into laughter. "Rum, stop teasing the Sheriff. She's going to have nightmares."

Emma put one hand on either side of her head. "Too late. Scarred for life."

That was enough to send Ven into another fit of laughter and Gold smiled. Belle came out seconds later and one look at her confused face caused Ven to choke and gasp for air. Belle looked from Emma to Gold to Ven and then pinned glittering blue eyes back on Gold. "What did you say?"

Ven choked, gasped and reached for the counter to steady herself. "It's fine, Belle. He was joking."

Belle shook her head. "Shouldn't we be explaining to Emma what she needs to do?"

"I have explained it."

Emma snorted and Gold turned toward her. "What?"

"Take the elevator to the basement and kill a dragon ...oh sorry, a 'wee' dragon …those are not instructions that exist in my world."

"That is exactly my point, Sheriff Swan. We don't come from this world. You may have been raised here, but you are from my realm, as is Belle, and Ven and your parents."

"So my destiny is to kill a _dragon_?"

Gold shook his head. "Not really, that's just a bonus. Your destiny is to retrieve the potion. Then we will break the curse."

"What's going to happen? Won't everyone go back to your realm?"

"Honestly," Gold answered, moving over to Belle and taking her hand again. "I don't know.


	27. Dragons

Part 27 Dragons

A/N _ Wow, sooo close. I can feel the end from here, can't you?_

Sheriff Emma Swan was standing in a dark, dank basement alone, clutching a sword and feeling completely stupid. A dragon? No, a 'wee' dragon. Seriously? This was a waste of time. She fell back against an extremely muddy, squishy wall and sighed. She was actually pissed off until the wall started moving …and opened one really large, angry, green eye. Emma turned and backed away quickly as Maleficent unfurled her wings. She stared in stunned awe for perhaps a second before her reality came crashing down. She looked up and up and up and up to find …she blinked several times; nope still there, fine, to find a dragon hovering over her. And you know what? There was _nothing _'wee' about it. She wondered briefly who Rumpelstiltskin's beneficiary was.

#

Gold waited anxiously with Belle at the top of the elevator shaft. There was a lot of sound coming from below, but no screaming …yet. Belle appeared as worried as he felt. Perhaps this was simply too much to ask. To have your reality ripped away in one spectacular blow had to be disconcerting. He glanced at the woman he loved. He knew it was true. It could be mind-numbing; it could make you temporarily catatonic. He hoped Emma wasn't falling victim to that fate.

Belle looked up and saw him watching her. "What's wrong?"

Despite the circumstances, he smiled. How is it that he had come to deserve this woman? How is it that she could possibly love him? And yet, without doubt or contradiction, she did. He didn't entirely understand that, but when he looked at her, he knew he didn't have to.

"Nothing whatever. I was just thinking."

She tilted her head to one side and grinned. "Really? About what?"

His eyes flickered over her. "You."

She blushed, but closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. "Good thoughts I hope."

Gold pulled her against him, reveling in the sensation of her in his arms. "Always."

A voice from below them broke the peaceful bubble that had settled around them. "_Hey!"_

He managed to turn his head without breaking contact with Belle. "Sorry. Did you get it?"

Emma scoffed. "No, I let the _not_ wee dragon live and I'm barbecue. Of course I got it. Get me out of here."

Gold sighed heavily and released Belle. Apparently Emma heard him. "I don't even want to know what you were doing that you couldn't hear me, so don't share."

He manipulated the elevator and it rose to the top with an irritated, scorched, but very much alive Emma holding a golden egg. "This what you were looking for? Good. I'm so never going down there again."

Gold smirked. "That's it." He took it from her and held it under one arm like a football. "Thank you."

A buzzing sound cut the silence in the room. Emma reached in her back pocket and grabbed her cell phone. A look of question, then fear, then horror washed over her face. Belle moved over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. Emma only then looked up from the message displayed on the phone. She wavered and Belle's hand tightened. "What is it?"

"Oh God." Emma looked down at the offending phone again. "Oh …oh …"

"What's wrong?" Gold was beginning to get concerned. They were so very close to making this work, so close for him to make everything work; he didn't have time for problems.

Emma managed exactly one word. "Henry." And she bolted out of the library.

Belle looked at Gold. "Who's …"

He cut her off. "Henry is her son."

"Should we go after her?"

He looked torn. Half of him wanted desperately to know what was going on and if Henry was safe. He'd grown to like the boy through the years. The other half of him wanted to do what he'd come here to do. The puzzle was unfinished. The potion was the last piece. He stood silently for several moments before he finally shook his head. "There is something I must do first. Then we will see to Henry, although I would imagine he is in the best possible hands. A mother's love can do many things."

"What is it you need to do?"

Gold opened the egg and pulled out the small bottle nestled inside. A small amount of thickish purple liquid glistened in the waning light. "Belle." He tone was serious as was his manner. This was not Gold, or ever lighthearted, loving Rumpel. This was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One.

She looked him directly in the eyes. She knew this side was there, inside of him, and it didn't matter. She loved every aspect of him, even this. "Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

No pause, no hesitation. "Yes."

"Come with me?"

She held out her hand to him. "Anywhere."

He stopped for just a moment, once again in awe of this woman. She was everything he was not. She was light to his darkness; gentleness to his aggression. He didn't deserve her, and yet, here she was. He took her outstretched hand and together, unified, they walked out the door.

#

"Where are we going?" Belle was following behind Gold through the woods. To be honest, she was getting a little irritated. He had asked her for her trust and she had given it, without hesitation. Would he ever be able to do the same?

She saw a stand of trees and an old well over his shoulder. When he stopped, she looked at him expectantly. Neither one of them noticed when they joined hands again. He needed to touch her, and she him. She was not sure if that would ever change or if it really mattered.

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to be able to bring back that which one has lost." He climbed the stairs and she followed. It didn't really look all that special, but looks, she glanced at Gold and smiled, looks could be deceiving.

He pulled the potion out of his pocket and leaned forward, dropping it into the well. Moments later, a gust of wind blew their hair back and purple smoke began to overflow from the well.

Gold pulled her back to solid ground and watched in fascination as the smoke billowed around them.

Belle looked confused. "I don't understand."

He looked at her. "We're in a land without magic, Belle, but I'm bringing it. Magic …is coming."

She looked into his eyes. The soft brown eyes that had so often brought her comfort and reassurance. The eyes of a man she had loved nearly her entire life. "Why?" She didn't want to ask. She was, in fact, afraid to ask. But she had to. She needed to know.

He smiled, and she could see the Dark One peeking out from inside him. "Why? Because magic …is power."

Belle stood there, in the midst of a sea of purple, magical smoke and for the first time since her memories had returned, she was frightened. Not of him, but of what might become of him. She knew he was addicted to magic, and she had believed them safe in this world. She had been so foolish.

These emotions must have shown on her face because the Dark One receded and her Rumpel, her Gold, her treasure, shook his head. "Oh, no, Belle, no."

"No? Really? Can you not live without magic, Rum?"

He tried to reach for her, but she moved out of his range. "Please Belle. This is not what you think. This had to happen."

"Did it? Why?"

Gold looked down at the ground, watching the smoke swirl around his legs, seemed to come to some sort of decision, and looked back up, into Belle's eyes. "This will allow me to find my son, Belle."


	28. Truth

Part 28 Truth

_Author's Note: I do believe this may be the last chapter. Thanks for hanging in. I hope you enjoyed our journey together. It's been quite interesting._

"Your son?" Belle looked completely unconvinced by this revelation. His _son_? The son he spent so much time avoiding talking about at the Dark Castle? The son he'd promised to tell her about, but never had? That son? "You said he was gone."

Gold shook his head, his hand still instinctively reaching for her. He needed to touch her and it was torture that she stood just out of his grasp. For so long she had been just outside his ability to reach her. He had to fix this …right now. "I said I lost him, and I did." Gold sighed deeply, raised his head and stared directly into the stunning blue eyes of the woman he had loved for so many years. "Have you heard of the Blue Fairy? From our realm?"

Belle nodded slightly. Of course she had, who hadn't? Gold pressed on. "Baelfire, that is my son's name. He was …" Gold paused. Belle could see the pain in his eyes and took a step forward; close enough for Gold's outstretched hand to grasp hers. Gold sighed audibly when their skin came into contact. She was his touchstone. He needed her; she gave him strength. "We made a deal. If he could find a way to rid me of my magic as The Dark One without hurting him or killing me, I would go along with it. That …that …_fairy_ gave him a magic bean. It opened a vortex to this world. He's here …somewhere."

"Okay. That doesn't explain the magic. For the god's sake, Rum, is it really that important? Not finding Baelfire, but the magic, honestly, and tell me the truth this time …"

He cut her off, his voice rising. "I have never …never lied to you Belle. Never."

"Really? How about 'My magic is more important to me than you?' or 'No one could ever love me' or 'I don't want you anymore.'" Belle's voice was getting louder as well.

Gold stepped forward and grasped her arms. Not hard, not as he had done in the past, but his anger was getting the better of him. "Gods woman, would you listen to me? I believed those things then. Do I believe them _now_? No. I have spent decades wanting you, needing you. Do you hear me? There has _never been anyone else in my world except for you. No one!_"

Belle was momentarily stunned into silence. Had he really never had any other woman since she had walked away, or rather, since he had sent her away? Her voice softened slightly. "What about your son?"

"I've no idea where he is, but I will find him. I have been planning this for a very long time. Before you came to the castle, before Regina took you from me, before all of that, I have tried to find a way to get to my son."

Belle was getting angry again. He was clearly avoiding the issue of the magic. "So, now you're _here, damnit!_ You're here, he's here. Let's go find him. But, _damn it all, Rum, what does magic have to do with it?"_ She was almost screaming now, partially in anger, and partially in desperation. Please, gods, let him have a good reason for this, or I cannot...no, I will not, be able to be with him anymore. The thought broke her heart; she could feel it ripping in half as she stared into the face of her one and only love.

Gold was beyond being diplomatic. His words were jumbled in his mind. How did he explain a broken curse followed by magic? He wasn't entirely sure he could. "_If the curse breaks, Belle, we all go back. We go back to our realm. Those of us affected by the curse are returned to our own land. Do you understand?" _ His voice, though loud and angry, was filled with fear. _"I can't go back right now. I MUST FIND MY SON!"_

Belle shook her head. She didn't understand. She was completely willing to help him find Baelfire. There was no need for magic. She started to pull away from where he was gripping her, but his hands tightened. Her voice was low, almost a whisper. "Let go."

He didn't and Belle's anger got the better of her. "_By all that is holy, Rumplestiltskin, let me go or I will make you regret it. I swear it. Either explain to me why this magic is necessary, or release me. I AM NOT YOUR CAPTIVE ANY MORE!"_

He flinched at those words. "No. No you're not." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her with complete and total abandon. There was no gentleness here, just need, desire, pain, passion, all built up within him until he could no longer contain it. He needed her with every fiber of his being and that overwhelming desire broke over him as he pulled her ever closer.

Belle was angry for about 5 seconds and managed to push against his chest exactly once before her own fire ignited. God's would she ever get enough of this man? Would she be able to leave, even if that were the right thing to do? Her arms came around his neck and she heard an audible sigh as he realized this was something she could not do without. She lost herself, opening to him when he pressed and allowing the kiss to rage across them both.

It was both love and fear that drove them. Fear of the pain of loss, but an all-consuming love that had transcended realms and always been a part of them. In that moment, they knew that being apart was not an option. They would have to find another way.

When their hands began to stray, his tie loosened, her shirt being unbuttoned, he pulled away, gasping. Not here. Not in the woods. He wanted her …desperately, and judging from the fact that his tie was now gone and his shirt was almost completely off, she did too, but it would wait. Belle, too, was gasping from the kiss, but this did not detract her from running her fingers down his chest. She loved the feel of him. Her eyes were glazed over; her brain not quite cognizant of the fact that they were in the woods, where anyone might see them.

Gold groaned as he felt her fingers on his flesh. This was going to get out of hand …fast. "Belle."

She didn't even look up, but rather let her mouth take over where her hands had been. He made a sound of desperation in the back of his throat and Belle smiled, continuing on her path. "Belle!" He choked it out, and it didn't sound nearly as stern as he'd have liked.

And just like that, the answer he'd been searching for was there in his mind. "The magic keeps us here."

She stilled. She didn't actually lift her head, but she paused. "What?"

"If we go back, I will never find him. He's not affected by the curse. He'd be lost to me forever. The magic allows for this place, Storybrooke, to stay in this realm. I must keep us here, Belle. I must find him. No matter how he must feel about me, I have to find him. If for nothing else, to show him that I kept our deal, albeit too late."

Understanding flooded Belle's mind. So the magic was a tool, not for his personal use, but to remain in this realm. Granted, others were likely to use it, but would he?

"And you don't intend to use it for yourself?"

He kept hold of her arms, but pushed her back enough that he could look into her eyes. "I'd be lying if I said no, but I will never use it if it's unnecessary. I won't simply use it because it's there. I don't want to be the Dark One ever again, Belle. I won't let this drive us apart." He paused, and finally added the one thing he could really only say to her. "I will need you to help me."

Belle's face broke into that smile that warmed his heart; had always warmed his heart. "And I will be there." She reached out and ran her fingers down his warm cheek. "I will always be there."

As Gold's world settled once again and his heart overflowed with his love for this woman he simply did not deserve, he knew that together they could accomplish anything. They would find Bae, and they would keep him from becoming consumed with magic, and they would do it as they would do everything from this day forward. Together.

_Finis_


End file.
